A Chance Encounter
by lovetoreadseverusdotcom
Summary: Harry and Severus fell in love in Harry's 7th year. What happens when Severus breaks up with Harry right before the Final Battle? What happened to Harry Potter after the defeat of Voldemort? Why did he disappear? Six years have passed since that day, and Severus encounters a child in Diagon Alley who looks familiar. Who is this child? Why does he remind him of Harry? Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**To anyone reading this for the first time, this first chapter is a revised chapter from the original. After I finished this story, I went back and re-read the first couple chapters. I realized that I didn't like how the first chapter came out, so I redid it. I left most of the story but added more to the scene where the two men meet. To anyone who has read this before, I hope you like the revised version.**

 **I am currently writing a new fic, however, I want to have half of it written before I start posting. It will be a Severitus with a twist…don't want to say too much. I haven't even let my daughter read it yet and she proofs everything for me.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter and the wizarding world, that's totally JK's.**

 **Please read and review!**

Chapter 1

"Hey buddy, you ready to go?" Harry said as he was pulling on his cloak.

He hated going to Diagon Alley unless it was completely necessary, and he put this off long enough. Looking around their quaint cottage, Harry could admit he was going to miss this place. This has been their home since the final battle, and he loved this place. It is quiet and remote and everything in a home he had always wished for, but it was time to leave Britain. His company is doing well, great in fact, and he is in more demand than ever before, but the face of his company is not Harry Potter it's Ethan Morningside, his public persona now. Harry Potter is missing and has been since the final battle.

It was a difficult decision to leave everyone and everything behind, but it had to be done. Thinking back on it, Harry has no regret for what he did, he took his life into his own hands for once and started living for himself. He purchased his cottage weeks before the final battle, already having established his new name. Gringotts was very helpful in helping Harry Potter disappear and he knew his secret/secrets were safe with them. He did miss certain people like Ron, Hermione, Neville and even Jackson's father. Oh yes, he knew he was with child before the battle, but he couldn't dwell on that, he had a job to finish and he did…finish it. The other father doesn't know about any of this, he broke it off with Harry months before the battle and before Harry even found out he was pregnant. That was a hard time for Harry, he loved him with every ounce of his being, loved him so much that he was all that consumed Harry and that is probably what drove him away. In the end, it was probably the right thing for him to do, Harry needed to focus on Voldemort, but the pain was so awful, so consuming, so painful that it never dawned on Harry that the status quo could change after the battle, that the other father would want him back, that it had been for their protection and that he would ask for forgiveness if they both survived. No, Harry never thought of that, he became introverted, made plans he hoped he could use and distanced himself from the people he considered his family as to not hurt them if it didn't work out right in the end. He did the right thing for his son, who he cherished beyond belief and he would make Jackson's childhood something he could remember fondly and lovingly and without hardship.

That's why they are moving to Salem, in the United States. His company is already established there, and they already spent their summers there, now it would become their permanent home and best of all, Jackson would not be going to Hogwarts when he turns eleven. That's really the gist of it, Hogwarts…where the other father is, unknowing about his son, thinking Harry Potter is gone maybe even dead. For if he saw Jackson, he would know without a doubt that he was his father, Jackson is the splitting image of one Severus Tobias Snape except for the eyes, they are Harry's through and through, the most beautiful shade of emerald green eyes that Severus has ever seen, and he knew that Severus would recognize them anywhere.

"Coming dad! Do I have ta go wit you? Can't I stay wit Lizzy?" His six-year-old whined as he came barreling out of the hallway. His cloak in his hands and his hair, though long, was sticking up in the back indicating he just woke up.

Laughing, Harry motioned for Jackson to come to him, flattening his hair down and summoning a hair tie he pulled it back and tied it. Helping with the boys cloak he said "No you cannot. Lizzy is at the house in Salem preparing it for our move and you are not old enough to stay alone. We won't be long. How about we make a day of it? After shopping we'll have lunch then ice cream? How does that sound hmm?" Smiling down at his son, Harry felt nothing but love and pride. This boy was his whole life and he would do anything to ensure his safety and that he had a normal upbringing.

Jackson or Jack as his friends called him, beamed up at his dad, "Ok, dad. Are you gonna change your face again?" Sighing, he nodded yes to his son and proceeded to the front of the house. Along the way he waved his hand around his head and his features changed to his glamour disguise. Brown hair instead of black, blue eyes not green and no scar on his forehead.

"Come along buddy, let's get going we have a great deal to get done before tomorrow." Picking up his son and holding him tight they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Where we goin' first? Can we go to the toy store?" His dad might not like coming here but Jackson enjoyed visiting Diagon Alley. There was so many people and stores to explore and he never understood why his dad hated it so much. Visiting anywhere really was a treat, they mainly stayed at the cottage or at the summer house. It's always just been him and his dad with the occasional boyfriend, but they never stayed at the house and they never lasted long.

Looking up at his dad when he put him down and taking his hand they walked with a purpose to the apothecary. Jackson wondered why his dad was this way but figured he would wait till he was older to ask. He was jerked out of his wonderings when his father started talking "No toys today, buddy. I just have to get this ingredient here because it won't be available where we're going, and I need to brew this potion soon. After this we can head over to the restaurant for some lunch. That sound okay to you, buddy?"

Smiling he nodded his head vigorously, "Can I order anything I want? I want some macaroni and cheese!" He started skipping in order to keep up with his dads long strides. "Mm…and then can we get ice cream? Please daddy?"

Harry looked down at his son and smiled. "Of course! We're spending the day together right? When we get to the Apothecary, promise me you're going to behave. I know this isn't your favorite place to visit, but I need to go there."

"Ok daddy"

Upon entering the apothecary, Jackson scrunched his face, he did not like coming in here, it stinks really bad! Being led by his dad, they moved to the front of the shop and waited for the clerk. Jackson was holding his breath, but he wasn't going to make it! Carefully he took his hand out of his dads grip and covered his mouth and nose with both hands. He needed to breathe! Sucking in a much-needed breath he tried to breath normal through his hands, but it still was stinky! He needed fresh air and so looking up he waited until the clerk was talking to his dad and then he quietly and slowly slunk back and headed for the door. He just needed to get some clean air. Slipping outside he sat on the bench right in front of the shop and took in the much-needed fresh air.

XXXXX

Severus Snape was in a hurry. He didn't have time to go galivanting around for the Headmistress when he had things he needed done. School was starting up in three weeks and he still hasn't finished his lesson plan for his seventh years and he was almost finished brewing potions for the hospital wing and now he was here in Diagon Alley to pick up some quills and parchment for Minerva. Really couldn't she get anyone else to run this inane errand?! At least while he is here he would get some ingredients he's running low on. Sighing and harrumphing he made his way to the apothecary but stopped short at the little boy sitting on the bench.

 _What the hell?_ Shaking his head to focus better, he looked again at the child of maybe five or six just sitting on the bench breathing in, out, in, out, in, out. What was he doing? Where are his parents? Why does he LOOK LIKE ME?! Severus was just staring at the child not really understanding what he was seeing. Why this little person looked like him at that age he didn't know. He needed to talk to him, to see his facial expressions, to hear that voice, to see his eyes, he just felt the need to engage this little person. Looking around the Alley, he moved to stand in front of the child. Trying hard to be _soft,_ because he is anything _but_ soft, he spoke to the boy.

"Where are your parents? It's not safe to be sitting in the Alley alone." He looked around before looking up through the shop window. Severus squinted his eyes to see if he could view anyone in the shop but was unable to see anyone. It was then that the boy looked up.

"My dad is in the shop, but it smells awful in there and I just needed some fresh air I. I tried to hold my breath, I really did, but I just couldn't anymore." Severus looked down once hearing that voice and almost fell over. The sight of those huge beautiful emerald eyes just took the wind out of him. Staring at the boy he was instantly transported to a time in his life when he was at peace within himself, when he felt loved and loved someone in return, to when he made the most horrendous mistake of his life, and that was saying a lot considering what he did to Lily and James and being a Death Eater. He went from being in a sour mood to a somber one. Thinking of Harry always did that to him. Where was he, did he think of me at all, is he even alive, did he really love me? These thoughts and more would flood his brain. Merlin he missed Harry.

Just then the shop door opened, and Harry was flying out with "Jackson!" leaving his lips. So frantic with worry and fright that he almost ran right into Severus, only to stop when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and righted him. Before realizing who he was talking to, Harry blurted out "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I…I'm looking for my son. Have you seen a little boy…"

"Daddy! I'm right here!"

Harry forgot all about the other person and lunged for the boy on the bench. "Jackson" he whispered. "Merlin I was so scared. Don't you ever do that to me again! I was frantic looking for you. This place is not safe enough for you to roaming around alone. Or even just sitting out here on the bench by yourself. There are bad people in this world and you're not old enough to tell the bad from the not so bad let alone defend yourself from them. Do you understand?" Not waiting for a verbal answer, he hugged the small boy hard as soon as he received a nod of understanding from him. "I was so scared Jackson, I love you so much."

"I'm sorry daddy" was whispered in his ear and Harry pulled slightly away from his son. Closing his eyes again to calm himself down he felt tiny hands on either side of his face. " 'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Harry looked at his son and felt the sincerity of the apology and smiled.

"Never at you my son only with your lack of thought of the consequences of your actions."

Standing up and gathering his son in his arms at the same time, hugging him fiercely, he turned to leave when he was stopped short by Severus standing there openly watching them. Harry's heart began to beat so fast that he thought it would burst out of his chest. His feet wouldn't obey his brain because he thought he was telling them to run! But he was still standing in front of the one man he thought he would never see again. He really felt the need to get Jackson away before he was asked the questions that he could see Severus wanted to ask. Closing his eyes against the turmoil he tightened his hold on Jackson and willed his body to settle down. Remembering he still had his glamour on and thanking Merlin for that, opened his eyes and focused on the man in front of him.

"Do I know you?" Severus whispered. His face, which usually shows no emotions, showed confusion and …what?...hope?...agony?

It was so hard for Harry to keep his face blank. He loved this man before him still, after all these years and all the hardships. Knowing he wasn't getting away from the situation that easy, he held out his hand "I'm Ethan Morningside, thank you for looking out for my son. I was frantic trying to find him. I never even heard the door open when he left." Scrunching his eyebrows in consternation, shaking his head, and thinking this could have been a lot worse.

Shaking his hand Severus said "Severus Snape. I only just got here. I was just inquiring to the whereabouts of his parents when you came barreling out of the shop. I'm glad to see everything resolve itself." He looked to his hand, the one that shook the other man's hand before looking back to the father and son. "I never forget a face and even though I don't know your face I have no doubt that we know each other. How can that be? Who are you really?" Severus sneered, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. Thanks again." And Harry turned and strolled down the Alley to the apparition point and apparated away. Leaving Severus standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

 _What_ is going on here? He just saw a child that looked like him, but he didn't recognize the man with him. Looking down at his hands, his right hand still tingling from the handshake, he began to think too much, that's what Harry would say. No…he's not going to go down that road just yet. Needing to get this memory in a pensieve as soon as possible, he headed into the Apothecary to finish what he started. He wants to get through his errands quickly if he wants to view this memory tonight. His instincts are telling him not to let this go, telling him there's something to figure out. Sounds crazy, and in a way it is, but he's been called worse.

Continuing with his tasks, he thought back to that one horrible mistake, the one mistake that robbed him of his true happiness. He dreamt about having a family with lots of kids with Harry, but he threw that away when he broke Harry's heart. He loved Harry, very much so, but the war was so unpredictable, and Harry was so young. And Severus was so scared, he can admit that now, he was scared to death that they wouldn't make it and the Dark Lord would win. That in of itself was the deciding factor to breaking it off with Harry. If the Dark Lord had won, he would not be able to handle having put Harry in danger, he just wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. Just the thought of that sends chills down his spine. No, he did the right thing by letting him go and when he saw that they had both made it through, he was prepared to beg for mercy, for forgiveness, prepared to gravel on his knees if he had to to win Harry back. Not in a million years would he have thought that he wouldn't get that chance, for only hours after the battle was won Harry Potter was gone.

xxXXxx

lovetoreadseverusdotcom

Thanks! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance Encounter

Chapter 2

 **Harry's POV**

 _Oh my god! Oh. My. God! What the bloody hell just happened?!_ Harry was shaking uncontrollably. That was too close for comfort! Walking into the living room and setting his son on the couch, he fell into his recliner. He buried his face in his hands, elbows on his thighs, trying desperately to hold it together. _It's been more than six years since I've seen Severus and he hasn't changed. I just didn't expect to_ _ **feel**_ _so much when I looked at him. And when he touched me, the tingles went through my arms to my heart stopping me from speaking any further._ Taking a shuttered breath, _and I just ran…like a coward and_ _Severus looked so…so what? Hurt? No, that can't be. He looked confused, he looked determined, he looked…. wonderful and beautiful and delicious. Shit… I am so fucked. But why do I feel this way? He broke it off with me, is it possible he misses me? Wants me? Loves me? It's difficult for me to wrap my mind around that after the way he broke it off…_

 **˂Flashback˃**

"Mate, I can't believe you have a detention with Snape tonight." Ron whined. They were supposed to go flying after dinner before Hermione made them study for upcoming exams. "It's not like it was your fault, he saw Nott toss that beetle in your cauldron and he still gave you detention!"

"Ron, It's ok. I'll go to the detention and then we'll go flying. Hermione will just have to understand that our time together is more important to me right now than studying for exams that are months away." Harry reassured Ron. "You know why I'm going to this detention anyways. Our time together is so limited that we must take it anywhere we can. "

"I know, but we had plans already. Didn't you tell him we were flying tonight?"

Scrunching his eyebrows in worry, "Yeah, but maybe something important came up or some news on Voldemort." Trying to lighten the mood, Harry bumped into Ron's shoulder and smirked up at him, laughing at Ron's upset attitude.

"Fine, but really Harry, you two go at it like rabbits. Haven't you had your fill for the week?" Ron smirked, looking down at Harry.

"Ha-ha, Ron. We don't always have sex. We talk, read, train with spells and shields, and _**then**_ we have lots of amazing sex!" Harry laughed at Ron's horrified expression.

They made their way to the great Hall for dinner and sat in their normal spots. Hermione was already in her seat with her plate and her Charms book open on the table. Harry filled his plate with Sheppard's Pie and rolls, while Ron loaded his plate with a little of everything else on the table. _Really, where did he put all that food?_

"Harry, Ron" was all Hermione managed without looking up from her book.

They chuckled to each other, shook their heads, and dug in. Harry loved Hogwarts food and didn't want to think of the summer when he wouldn't be here to enjoy it. Although he is a good cook, and enjoys cooking for himself and Severus, he wasn't looking forward to returning to Grimmauld Place alone when he graduates from here.

They had a plan, Severus, and him. Harry would move into Grimmauld Place and Severus would finish his duties at Hogwarts. Then they would travel for the remainder of the summer until Severus needed to report back to Hogwarts. Harry still hadn't decided what to do with his life but knew one thing. He didn't want to be an Auror anymore. Maybe something with Warding or Security, two fields he is proficient and confident in.

Chancing a glance at the teachers table, Harry smiled when he caught the eyes of his lover. Snape just stared back, no expression on his face, and Harry winked at him before returning to his plate. He couldn't wait for detention.

They finished their meal in silence, and then Harry bid them good bye before he headed down to the dungeons. He shifted his bag onto his shoulder as he tried not to be so nervous about this detention, his stomach was in knots.

Severus knew Ron and he had plans tonight, so something must be wrong. Reaching the painting to Severus' quarters, Harry murmured the password and let himself in. Leaving his bag by the door, removing his robes, and hanging them on the wall, he made his way into the living area. The fire was burning bright and there were candles lit around the room. The black couch and recliner chairs in front of the fireplace were empty so Harry looked around for his lover. He noticed the lack of tea set and chess board on the table. That was unlike Severus not to have both sets out, so they could relax and wind down after their day. Immediately, Harry was on edge…something was definitely wrong.

"Harry, in here." Severus' deep voice came from his office and Harry made his way there.

"Why are you in here, Severus? Are you really going to make me clean dirty cauldrons?" Harry tried to look Severus in the eye, but the man was having none of it.

"No, Harry. We need to talk, and I thought this atmosphere would better suit the discussion. Come have a seat." Severus stated in his professor voice, avoiding eye contact, pointing to a chair in front to his desk.

Harry cringed. The Professor Voice. This was bad. This was indeed bad, and Harry felt his stomach lurch.

"This is not easy for me, Harry. But it is essential and needs to be addressed." The Potion Master took this time to glance up at his lover's face and was met with confused green eyes. Severus hardened his eyes. He closed off his emotions and his facial features. He continued, "We can't do this anymore, Harry. I can't be with you." Keeping his face emotionless, he watched as Harry processed what he just said.

"Wha..?" Harrys life just ended. It tilted on its axis and he was falling into a black abyss. Finding it hard to breathe, he tried again. "What are you saying? What exactly are you telling me, Severus? Because it sounds like your giving up on us…on me! What's really going on here? Whatever it is, we can work this out, we can get through this together!" By the end of his pleading, Harry is standing over the desk, eyes locked on obsidian ones unblinking.

The Professor just stared back, and Harry thought he wasn't going to respond, but then so abruptly he stood up making his chair fall back and with all the vitriol he could muster, he barked, "There is not an us, Potter! There will be no more doing anything together. You are so starved for attention that the possibility of me using you to relieve my urges never occurred to you! You were just a fuck, _Potter,_ and nothing more! I can go anywhere for a meaningless fuck. You just happened to be willing and able and within proximity for my needs. I don't love you!"

Severus took a step forward, saying in a calm, and dangerous voice, "The Headmaster beseeched me to train you for battle and I complied. You are as prepared now as you are ever going to be. My job is done here! Go back to your little Gryffindor's and don't come back to me!" He pointed at the door as if to say, ' _leave now_ ', anger and loathing prominent on his face.

Beside himself, Harry just stared at the potion master in disbelief. "You're lying." Harry snarled back. Tears building up in his eyes but not falling. This was not happening, the taste of rejection sour in his mouth and he jumped to his feet and rounded the desk in the next second, grabbed the Professor's robes and rammed his back into the wall. He kissed the man hard, inhaling his scent, trying to hold onto the man that meant everything to him. "Why? Why are you doing this? I know you love me." He whispered over the professor's lips. He shook his head, "I never figured you for a coward!" He screamed that last part venomously.

At this point, Severus' face hardened more. Pushing Harry away from his body, he snarled, "Coward! I am not a coward! And you are a fool to believe that this could last, that this could be love!"

Harry just stared at him disbelieving, trying desperately to hold back the tears that wanted to escape his burning eyes, "S…So all the plans we made together…those were lies? What about all the things we said to each other, was that all lies too? I gave you everything…I gave you the most precious thing I owned! My body and soul and my love and you are going to just stand there and say none of it mattered to you!?" Harry shouted. Working himself up past the hurt to downright bloody pissed off. "Well, fuck you, _Professor Snape_!" Backing away and looking at the Professor in disgust. Then surprising both of them, he slapped the man hard across the face.

Shocked, but fueled by anger, Severus touched his face before he made a move. He grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him forward into the first row of desks. Harry landed hard on the desk then stumbled to the floor. He was hurt, in pain, and in shock. He looked up at Severus from the floor, his glasses askew, cradling his arm to his chest. Severus seemed to look shocked before he masked his face, saying, "How dare you! You are pathetic! None of it mattered, _Potter_ , none of it! I don't love you and you are lucky I don't report you for hitting a professor. Get out, before I physically throw you out! Trust me, I will not be gentle!" He said in such a low dangerous tone, it's a wonder Harry heard it at all.

Harry just looked up at the dark man, hurt and anguished, he slowly got up from the floor, cradling his arm to his chest, and headed for the door limping slowly. He paused and turned to look at Severus one last time, with tears escaping his eyes he whispered lowly "I know what we had was real. Whatever your reason is for doing this, it's wrong and you're not just hurting me, but yourself. You will have to live with this decision, all of this…" sweeping his good around indicating the room with the scattered desks, "…forever. I want to wish you happiness, but I just can't seem to find it in myself to do that. I'll have Ron or Hermione come and get my things, goodbye Professor." With one last look into his ex-lover's eyes and not seeing anything, he turned around and left closing the door behind him.

Down the hallway and around the next corner, Harry slumped against the wall, waving his hand around putting up a silencing ward, he cried. The ache in his chest was pounding against his rib cage, he couldn't get enough air into his lungs and his eyes and face were swollen with tear tracks. He's never really cried tears for anyone or anything before. Not even for Sirius, but this was different. He had opened his heart and willingly given it to the potion master. "Oh, Merlin" he sobbed, and his body racked with pain and anguish, this is worse than any beating the Dursleys inflicted upon him. _How am I going to live without him? Oh, Merlin!_ He sobbed. _What did I do to make him fall out of love with me? Maybe he never got past me looking like my father, or maybe the age difference did matter to him, or maybe I wasn't good enough in bed for him, or maybe…. maybe he never did really love me…_

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Harry steeled himself and calmed his emotions to do what needed to be done. First a trip to the infirmary to get his arm fixed and second to do whatever he needed to do to survive this war so that, maybe, he can have the life he's always wanted and deserved.

Harry wiped his face with his good hand and using the wall, stood on shaky legs, dismantled the silencing charm, and made his way to the infirmary. Slowly at first, but with each step he took, he became taller and his strides quicker and his head higher until he made it to the infirmary doors. Making the decision that this will be his burden to carry, he will not tell his friends tonight… if ever. He knew he loved Severus Snape, the Potion Master of Hogwarts, the snarky dungeon bat, and all-around git. But, he won't stop living because the man doesn't want him. Life is too short to dwell on that; besides, he has a fucking crazy Dark Lord to slay dammit!

 _If I survive this war, I'm going to take a holiday for maybe a year before deciding what to do with the rest of my life, and if I don't survive…._

"Mister Potter! What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Madame Pomfrey inquired, as she led him to a bed, interrupting Harry thoughts.

Steeling himself and wiping his hand down his face, he stated "I fell down a few steps, I think I dislocated my shoulder." Harry winced. Lying back on the bed, he closed his eyes, and let the medi-witch do her job.

"Just can't seem to keep you out of here can we, Mister Potter." She chuckled. Waving her wand over his shoulder and muttering in Latin.

"Seems not, Madame." Smiling back at her. "This was just me being clumsy, can't seem to get past my own two feet." He joked as she laughed along with him.

"Hmm, it's definitely dislocated, and I see a bruise forming on your tail bone. Stay put while I go fetch the potions I'll need." As she strolled off toward her office.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the tears started rolling down his face again. Taking a few deep and long breaths to calm himself, Harry winced at the pain not only in his shoulder but in his heart. His resolve is going to be greatly tested in the coming months.

"Come Mister Potter, calm down and take these potions to heal your injuries and as a precaution I brought you a calming draught. By the looks of you, I think you need it. Take these and I expect you to stay the night. You'll be well enough to attend breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks." Taking the potions handed to him and lying back while drawing the covers over him and closing his eyes.

Madame Pomfrey moved Harry's hair away from his face as she summoned a wet flannel and began to wipe away the tear tracks. "Sleep Mister Potter, I'll check on you in the morning." She whispered to Harry, but he was already asleep.

 **˂End Flashback˃**

Running a hand through his hair, Harry looked up to see Jackson watching him intently. Remembering what Jackson did at the Apothecary brought Harry back to reality.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," whimpered Jackson "I didn't wan' to scare you. I was just lookin' for some clean air. Please don't be mad at me?" Watching his father behaving strangely was too much for him and he felt the tears begin to swell in his eyes.

Shaking his head back and forth and looking into his son's eyes, Harry knew he had to tread carefully here. On the one hand, Jackson was in the wrong when he left the shop, but on the other hand he couldn't just blurt out that the man they had just met was his father and someone he still loved very much.

"I know son, I'm sorry for scaring you, but I love you so much and it frightens me when you do things like that. I need to know you're safe. I need to know when you're not next to me and I need for you to understand that as your daddy it's my job and my pleasure to keep you safe and out of harm's way. Do you understand that? I take that responsibility seriously and I need you to take your job just as serious. You cannot take off on your own, you are only six years old and anything could have happened to you and I would have been devastated." Harry got up and knelt in front of the child and hugged him, inhaling his scent, "I love you so much buddy" kissing his cheek.

"Come, you're going to stay in your room for the rest of the morning. You can come out for lunch and we'll finish packing everything else up." Standing and taking his son by the hand they walked to Jackson's room and Harry sat him on the bed. "I'll come for you when lunch is ready, ok buddy? I want you to think about what happened today and why I'm so upset." Jackson was staring at the duvet and playing with the hem of his jumper but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Love you, buddy, don't ever question that, ok?"

"Okay, daddy. Love you too." He sniffled but managed a small smile for his daddy's sake.

Authors Note:

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. I want to hear what you all think of this story so far. It is encouraging to a writer to read the feedback brought in by readers. It makes for more inspiration and more growth in writing. I am working on the next chapter already. Thanks for reading!

-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

A Chance Encounter

Chapter 3

Sitting in his chair staring into the fire and nursing a Fire whiskey, Severus was in deep thought about a boy and a man. Confused and a bit put out with himself, he downed the glass and poured another. _What was going on? Why did this little child haunt him? Why is it that he can't get the vision of those beautiful green eyes out of his mind?_ The same sparkling, vibrant green eyes he loved to get lost in when he made love to Harry.

Merlin, he missed the brat.

 _Why did I not stay closer to Harry during the battle? Why did I not tell him the truth before the battle?_ _Why did I have to hurt him like I did?_ And he did hurt him, it was difficult to witness what he had done to Harry. To stand by and spew hateful words at him. Lies…every word lies, but he thought it was the right thing for Harry. He never thought about talking about his fears. Why would he? He doesn't fear, he hates, he snarls, he's vindictive. But with Harry, he loved; loved so completely he lost himself. He loved Harry like he breathed air. He loved Harry and everything Harry was…is, everything the boy, no man, wanted he wanted too. He showed Severus what it was to have someone, to love someone so much that nothing else in your life mattered but that one person. To make them the center of all things, to have a friend in times where friendships came and went. Harry was his sun, his salvation, his conscious, his lover and most important his reason for surviving the war.

Disgusted with himself, he stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair and the coffee table next to it, he snarled at the fire, throwing his glass with such force it shattered to practically dust and screamed, "I know why! Because I am a coward!" Shoulders slumping in defeat, Severus dropped to his knees and cried, cried for the first time since the final battle. Heart wrenching, shoulders spasm sobs he couldn't control. Landing on his hands and knees, he spent himself of his grief before he slowly came back to himself. Rubbing his chest, wincing at the lingering pain there and then wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve, he looked up to the fireplace, at the picture of Harry and himself. That's when he decided it was time to find his Harry. It was time to stop feeling sorry for himself, stop feeling lonely and lost and unloved…. he needs Harry, he needs Harry's love. He can admit that now, he needs, and most importantly, he wants Harry; his dreams, his companionship, his Gryffindor ways, and most of all, his undying and unconditional love.

Taking calming breaths and sitting back in the chair, Severus wonders again about the child from Diagon Alley. He's a smart man. He had to be to survive two wars and two manipulative masters. He can figure this out. His gut is telling him the child is a product of his coupling with Harry. That child, he wants to believe, is his child…his son. His five or six-year-old son that he's missed the first formative years of his life and his birth. He missed being there for his lover while swollen with child. _No. I cannot go there now, no feeling sorry for myself when I need to figure out my next step._

Moving to his lab, he retrieved his ornate pensieve, a gift from the late Headmaster, and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Pulling out the memory of the man and child, he placed it into the pensieve, stirred it with his wand then went in. He watched the whole memory three times and each time he felt like he was connected to the child. Letting himself get drawn in by those big green eyes, that expression of love for his dad, his self-confidence and passion for what he believes in. All these things are calling to Severus and he wants so badly to answer the call. He wants this child to be his. He also studied the man, Ethan. His posture and facial expressions that he tried to mask and only repeated visits to the memory was how Severus concluded that Ethan was hiding something.

Rubbing his face with both hands and letting out a frustrated puff, Severus thought about his next course of action. Absently rubbing at his chest, at the lingering pain, he came to a few decisions on what to do next. First, he needs to get the ball rolling on locating this Ethan person. While he's waiting on information on him, he needs to do some research. If this is Harry and he carried a child, this could explain a few things. Male pregnancies are a special event and only occur with certain conditions. Grabbing a piece of blank parchment and a quill, he pens a letter to Author Weasley at the Ministry, marking it as urgent and top priority. Hopefully Arthur will help him in a timely manner. For some reason, this feels like something that needs figuring out sooner rather than later, for both their wellbeing. This need to know all about Ethan Morningside is crushing against his need to breathe as well as his sanity, hopefully Arthur will come through for him.

After the letter is away, he returns to his lab to finish the potions for Poppy he wasn't able to finish earlier in the day. He decides to stop at the library after lunch and get as many books on male pregnancies he can find. _Maybe Albus' book collection could help also, I will ask the Headmistress during lunch today if I can peruse the book collection._

After finishing the last potion for the hospital wing and cleaning up, Severus heads to the Great Hall for Lunch. During the summer, there aren't many teachers calling Hogwarts their home. There's the Headmistress, Minerva, Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris, Hagrid, and Severus. Meals are a more informal affair, cozier, family style if you will, than they are normally during the school session. Instead of a long table able to seat twelve people at the head table, there sat a smaller table seating up to six people. Finding his seat next to Minerva, he began to put ham sandwiches and salad on his plate and fill his goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Minerva asked looking slightly worried at him. "You're looking quite put out."

Looking sideways at her, Severus gave her his most menacing glare, "I'm perfectly fine." Huffing out an exasperated breath "Having to run YOUR errand has put me BEHIND in my own work." Clenching his teeth together so as not to say anymore, he looked at his plate of food and just stared.

"Exactly…. you don't like ham." Minerva stated as she pointed her pinky to his plate while forking salad into her mouth. "What's really bothering you today?" Concerned with the expression on her potion master's face, Minerva sighed, "Severus, why don't come to my office after you have finished here for a drink."

Dark eyes looked up to meet the concerned face of his friend, "Yes, I would like that very much. Minerva, if I may, while I'm in your office, may I look through the library?"

Nodding her head in agreement, she picked up her glass and took a sip of water, staring at nothing but watching Severus at the same time. She'd like to think the two of them have become close friends over the years. Well, as close as Severus would allow, but close enough that she knew something was amiss. They confide in each other on school related topics but rarely on personal matters, however she has the feeling that this conversation would be of the personal persuasion. Watching him now, she could see that whatever is upsetting her Professor must be big because she can't remember a time when he wasn't in control of his actions. Well, that's not entirely true, she did see him break down the day of the final battle, here at Hogwarts. That day would be etched in her psyche until the day she died. It was right after Miss Granger and Mister Weasley had come inquiring if she'd seen Harry. For no one had seen him since the gathering in the Great Hall following the battle.

Finishing her salad, she lost herself in thought about that day and what could have happened to young Harry. She loved him like her own and had been just as devastated that he was nowhere to be found. Looking sideways at Severus, she remembered how he took the news and felt deep sorrow and compassion for her friend. That was the day she found out about their love affair and how it ended and about his plans to win Harry back only to find out Harry was gone. Not even his closest friends knew where he was and that in of its self was saying a lot. The three of them were inseparable and so the implications of what it meant that they didn't know anything was inconsolable for Severus and he broke down.

Smiling to herself, she remembered the look on his face when he realized that Miss Granger and Mister Weasley weren't surprised at the admission of their relationship and that they had known about it since the beginning. That along with the fact that no one anywhere knew of the whereabouts of Harry, threw Severus into raging fit that destroyed his office and classroom and almost Severus himself. He was lost, so lost that after he destroyed everything in sight, he fell into a catatonic state and remained there for over a week. Being cared for by Poppy and Minerva herself. She didn't want it to get out that Severus Snape, the most hated potions master, had a heart and a broken one at that.

After she finished her lunch, Minerva headed to her office to await the arrival of her Professor. On the way there, she thought of the many things that could be troubling the man, but mostly she thought of Harry Potter. She still has a hard time putting them two together, however they must have made quite the couple. _I wish I could have seen them two together just once._ Making it back to her office she sat herself behind her big, uncluttered desk and called for a house elf for tea, biscuits, and a bottle of her finest whiskey in case he wanted something stronger. While waiting, she couldn't help but worry about her friend's state of mind, especially after what she witnessed today at lunch. Severus has always been a stern man, a bitter, mean man when it fits him, but never a lost man.

There was a knock at the door and she ushered Severus inside to a chair in front of her desk and offered him tea or something stronger. Of course, he chose something stronger, whiskey. Watching her Potion Professor sitting across from her, she couldn't help but compare what she was seeing now to what happened after the final battle. Sighing, she decided to jump all in and start the conversation she knew she shouldn't.

"Out with it, Severus. What's troubling you?"

Severus looked up at this and slumped heavily in the huge chair in front of her desk. "I think..." He what?... Scrunching his face, he started again "Minerva, do you believe Harry to be dead?" Yes, that's the question that he needed the answer to because deep down in his gut, he was beginning to believe he met his Harry this afternoon.

"No, I do not think he is dead, Severus. What's this all about?"

"So, you believe he left on his own, forsaking all his Weasley family and his two best friends?" he asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice that Harry is still out there somewhere.

"Well, I would've hoped he kept in touch with the Weasleys and such but given what he had to endure with the final battle and losing you and then Remus, I wouldn't put it past him to leave and make a life for himself. Severus, you knew him better than me, but I'd like to think that I knew a part of him and if I had to make a sound judgement call here, I'd say he left and changed his name and made a good life for himself. Maybe found happiness with someone and started a family. He deserved that much, and he would have never gotten that here and you know that. He would've been hounded by the press and his life would not have been his own. I miss him very much, but I take comfort in thinking he is happy away from here. And, if he decides to grace us with his company again, I will welcome him with open arms and support him, not question his actions." She stated firmly.

"Here here! Well said, Minerva, well said." Albus beamed from behind the Headmistress' desk. With that damn twinkle in his eye, Albus watched Severus intently. "You've seen him, haven't you child?" Smirk well in place, stoking his long beard, he continued "My boy… Severus… my friend, if you love that man like I believe you do, then there is no question what you should do. You owe it to yourself to do whatever it takes to be happy and if Harry is that happiness, then go on…grab it and don't ever let it go again." Albus was standing at the edge of the canvas, looking at him with such love and admiration. He knew Harry was out there and wondered how long it would take for his friend to come to his senses and go after him.

"Albus…" Minerva chided, "He never stated he saw Harry, you are such a romantic! Love this and Love that, really Albus, don't you think that if Severus here saw Harry that he would…" Minerva whipped her head back to the potion master and breathed out "you did see Harry… didn't you?"

Severus smirked at Minerva and smiled up at Albus. "I am not sure. I did meet someone today in Diagon Alley, someone with a small child that looked to be around five or six years old. Albus, the child had my face and Harry's eyes, but the man…" he trailed off thinking about what he needed to say. _The man was wearing a glamour, I just know it, and that makes sense with the way the man bolted from me…_ "It is possible that he was Harry. The pieces seem to fit." he whispered to himself but Albus heard anyways.

"Severus is that what your heart is telling you?" Albus was practically shinning with glee. "Find him then, my friend. Find him and bring our Harry home." Albus was looking at the potion master with such emotion, his eyes beyond twinkling. "Do you have doubt you can find him?"

"No, Albus. I need Harry too much not to find him. I will not fail at this task, I promise you."

Minerva was up out of her chair and rounding the desk to stand in front of him. "Bring him home, Severus. We all miss him. School doesn't start back up for a bit, take this time and go. If you're not back by start of term, I'll get Mr. Malfoy to teach until your return."

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" He couldn't believe what she was saying to him. She was allowing him personal time and he just couldn't grasp that. Something fluttered over his expression but then was gone. He was overwhelmed by her generosity, but he couldn't let her see that. Touching his chest to ease the ache, he looked back at her with questioning black eyes.

"Because, my friend, we all deserve happiness and love in our lives and I believe that Albus, Merlin help me for saying this, is right. Harry is your happiness."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" The painting exclaimed from behind the desk. "Severus, I believe you need to do this, go find him and be happy." The ex-Headmaster looked to Severus with a look the potion master had never seen the older man aim at him. What is that...concern? Severus nodded his agreement to the Portrait and looked back to Minerva.

"I require the use of your book collection, Minerva, tonight if at all possible" He stated.

"Yes, of course, Severus. Follow me." She moved to a door that is well hidden in the shadows and pushed it open to reveal a miniature library filled to the ceiling with old and new books and scrolls.

"May I take them to my rooms?" he asked while gazing at the amount of knowledge stuffed into this seemingly small room.

"Severus, I trust you, take whatever you need, but please do return them when you are done." She smiled at him and left him to it.

Walking around the shelves and reverently touching the spines of each book, he was in awe of the collection. There are Light Magic books and extremely Dark Magic books and everything in-between. _A very dangerous collection to be stored in a school full of nosey kids._

Coming back to himself, Severus accio-d anything on male pregnancies, four books in all, and shrunk them down and placed them in his robe pocket. Exiting the room, he found the Headmistress and Albus waiting on him with inquiring looks. He was not about to discuss this topic with either of them. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I would like to get started on this as soon as possible."

"Of course, Severus. Please inform me of your progress and, if you could, would you please let me know when you leave the Castle. I will be keeping you in my thoughts and I pray for you to be successful in your search, Severus. You are my friend and I hope you see me as your friend too." Putting her hands on his shoulders and squeezing, she gave him a toothy smile.

Lifting the left side of his mouth in an almost smile, "Thank you Minerva. I will keep you posted." And with that, he turned and left the office.

After the door shut, Minerva turned her gaze to Albus, "Do you think it's possible, Albus?"

"Anything is possible, Minerva. But yes, yes I do." And with that he turned to exit his portrait and Minerva poured herself three fingers of whiskey and downed it in one go. This is going to be an interesting year.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome. -lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	4. Chapter 4

A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 4

"Hello? Harry? You here?" Stepping through the floo, Lizzy dusted herself off and went looking for the man of the house.

"In the kitchen, Lizzy. What are you doing back so soon? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Harry, everything is fine. The house is cleaned and ready for us whenever you want to go. I came back to see if you needed any help on your end. By the looks of it, you haven't gotten anything accomplished. What happened to 'I'll be ready by the end of the day'?" she mimicked humorously.

Sighing and moving the pot off the stove to turn and look at his best friend. His usual exuberance gone from his face, replaced with a haunting feverish look that took her by surprise and suddenly she felt nervous. "We ran into Severus in Diagon alley." That's all he needed to say to her for her to understand. She immediately engulfed Harry in a crunching hug, "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Did he recognize you? Merlin…Jackson was with you! Come sit and tell me what happened." It wasn't a request, Harry learned a long time ago that she meant business and not to cross her when she was in her 'mother' mode.

"We were at the Apothecary, and Jackson…left my side to go outside. Severus met Jack before I even made it out. Lizzy, I have never been so terrified as I was when I saw Severus talking to Jackson. He touched my arm and spoke of how he thinks he may know me and I freaked out, grabbed Jackson, and ran. Oh, Merlin's balls! Severus is a smart man, he might have thought Harry Potter was dead, but I'm pretty sure he'll put two and two together!"

"Firstly Harry, calm down. I'm sure you were wearing your glamour."

He nodded and brought his hands to his face.

"Ok, let's take this one step at a time. We don't know if he suspects anything as of right now, so let's not jump to conclusions. Our plan is to move to Salem, so we are going to proceed as planned." Taking Harry's hands from his face, she made eye contact with him and smiled a reassuring smile. "Harry, you will be ok, Jackson will be ok, and if for any reason he finds you, is it really all that bad? I mean, I'll be here with you…for you, you know that."

"I know, Liz. But I don't think I'm ready for this. I mean, I haven't even explained everything to Jackson yet! I didn't want for him to see Jackson before I was ready!" Squeezing Lizzy's hands for support, he got up and started pacing the kitchen, "I would dream of a time when Severus and I would get back together, but that was only dreams, Lizzy, not real life! He broke up with me! He told me he didn't love me and that I meant nothing to him! Am I supposed to just forget that?" Glaring at her from the other end of the counter, rubbing his chest, he sighed and whispered, "I know he was lying. I know! Otherwise Jackson wouldn't be here, but that doesn't lessen the pain, even now six years later. I can't face him yet, I just can't" he whispers the last line looking so white with fear and desperate for her to understand.

Starting to hyperventilate and unable to stop, he starts scratching at his chest with vigor. Harry starts to wheeze and sweat profusely, He doubles over in pain when his legs give out and falls forward not able to put his hands out in time and lands hard on the floor. The sound of his head hitting the ground reverberating through the kitchen and Lizzy is running toward him in an attempt to catch him. She doesn't make it in time, cursing to the seven hells that Harry didn't hurt himself too badly. All the while Harry is struggling for breath and his heart is beating rapidly and his magic is uncontrolled and whipping everywhere causing the windows to crack and shatter, throwing shards of glass into the mix with his magic and it's spiraling around the kitchen like a tornado.

Liz grabs her wand and quickly creates a shield around her and her best friend, "Harry! Calm down! Merlin's balls!" Frantic with worry, she turns Harry onto his back and grabs his hands to bring them to his sides. "It's ok. I got you, Harry. Calm down and breath through the pain. Come on, you can do it. That's it, breath nice and slow for me, sweetie. Nice and steady now…that's it." Looking over Harry's form, she notices a little patch of blood on his chest. "Shit. Shit. Shit! Dammit, this can't be happening now!" Grabbing at the front of his shirt and tearing it open, she looks over his chest. "Fuck, this is not good! Harry! Calm down sweetie. Merlin." Tentatively she reaches out her hand to touch his chest, _what the fuck is this?!_ Rubbing her fingers over the newly, bleeding tattoo looking mark in the middle of his chest, she ponders what the hell this means for Harry. As if he doesn't have enough shit happen to him already. Looking up to Harry's face, Lizzy takes out her wand and casts the spell she was taught to use when he had an episode. And just as she begins the spell, the magic plays havoc with the lights and they begin to flicker, and she can feel the wards on the cottage flare hot then cold non-stop and then the lights finally go out and she can hear Jackson screaming from his room and the patter of his feet as he's running to find his dad.

"Dad! Dad, where are you?! I can't see, where are you?" Jackson is screaming as he's running down the hallway to the living area.

"Jackson! Stay in the living room! Do you hear me? Do not come in the kitchen. Everything will be ok, sweetie, but I need you to stay in the living room and I'll be there in a minute. Ok? Answer me so I know you hear me!"

"Lizzy? I'm scared, where's my daddy?" Knowing better than to not listen to Lizzy, Jackson stops just before the living area, tears in his eyes, and tries to listen to the sounds he's hearing, to figure out what they mean. He can't hear his dad and that's scaring him the most.

"Lizzy?" he chokes out and he decides to sit where he's standing and wait for Lizzy to speak again.

"Jack! Your dad is having an episode. I need you to stay calm for me, okay?" Hoping that he will understand the severity of the situation and is assured when she hears him confirm her words.

"Okay. Is daddy gonna be okay? Did daddy turn out the lights?"

"Sweetie just sit tight, and I'll be there shortly." Her voice strong and assuring to the frightened child.

"Okay"

Sighing a little in relief, Lizzy looks upon her friend's body, noticing the new mark in the center of his chest again. It looks as if it's pulsating and the bleeding seems to be getting heavier. The magic around the kitchen is in sync with the pulsating mark and Lizzy is more frightened than she's ever been in her entire life. The mark looks much like a tattoo, an outline really, of a tiny panther, standing with its head down but its tail is… _Bloody Hell!_ it's moving very slowly from side to side. _What the fuck!_ The animal has the look of being branded on his chest, of being very painful, and she has never seen anything like this personally or in any of the books her and Harry have sorted through over the years.

Touching his face with the back of her hand, she realizes he's burning up one second than freezing cold the next, just like the wards on the cottage. _What the fuck is going on here!?_ Steeling herself to cast the spells needed, she moves back from Harry and begins again the complicated wand movements and chants the Latin words needed to settle his magic down.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Lizzy, the magic in the room begins to slowly recede. The flying glass falls to the floor making it look as if the tiles are covered in a layer of water and the lights began to flicker once again and finally settling in the 'on' position. Lizzy sits back on her heals and feels for the wards, yes…they fell back into place, _thank Merlin_.

Summoning a flannel, she begins to wipe the sweat from his body, beginning with his face and slowly moving down his slick form avoiding his chest area for now. When she finishes, she very carefully cleans the area around the newly formed mark. _Whatever this is, it's big Harry, and we will not be ignoring it this time! I will have to call for help… and he will have to stay in the saferoom until this is sorted out. Dammit Harry, why do you always get yourself into these situations?_ Making sure her friend is stable enough to move, she levitates him out of the kitchen, watchful of the glass on the floor, to a room off to the side of the house and away from the main part of the living space.

Seeing his dad floating in the air, Jackson jumps up and runs over to his side. Looking his dad over and trying not to cry, he looks to Lizzy and sees the worry on her face. "Is daddy gonna be okay? Where are you going?"

"I don't know honey; this attack was the worst one yet and I need to put him in the saferoom, so his magic can't harm anything or anyone." She looks down to the small child, who fully understands about his dad's attacks but is frightened just the same, she gives him a smile. Ruffling his hair, "I think he'll be ok, but it might take a few days for everything to get sorted. I'm going to call Healer Morgan as soon as I get him settled. Can you do me a favor, sweetie?" He looks at her with his big green eyes and nods his head, eager to help his dad in any way he can. "Can you get your dads sleeping clothes for me? Don't go into the kitchen, ok? Thanks sweetie." And with a nod in her direction, Jackson set out to do what he was asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus is bounding down to his rooms, so many things running through his mind. Making a mental list of what he needed to do first, prioritizing as he went. First, hopefully Arthur wrote back with some information, something with an explanation. Rubbing his chest as he reached his rooms, he said the password and entered. As he made his way to his chair, he waved his wand to start the fire and pulled out the four books he had shrunk in his pocket. Reaching for the coffee table, his arm begins to shake, and he loses his grip on the books and they fall to the stone floor. Cursing aloud at himself, he bends down to pick them up but just then a sharp pain lances his chest and he falls forward on his knees. But before he could fathom what is happening to him, he begins to hyperventilate, trying to get through the pain in his chest. Unfortunately, the pain isn't abating but getting worse, like he is being branded from the inside out. Wincing from the excruciating pain but trying not to scream, his vision becomes blurry and he tips forward hitting his head on the table before him before he falls sideways. He curls up into a fetal position and lets out a pained moan. His magic begins to crackle all around the room, so intensely that it is visible to the naked eye. Shattering anything fragile in the room and rattling the furniture. It begins to whirl around the room, trying to find a way out but encountering walls everywhere it goes and so it just keeps moving around like a cyclone, faster and faster. The stone walls begin to shake and moan under the pressure of the magic and then the warning sirens begin to wail. Severus knows the Headmistress will be here any second and he is trying very hard to stay conscious. He knows he won't be able to and just as the darkness is closing in on him, he hears shouting and feels someone next to him and then all goes black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva was sitting in her large four poster bed, snuggled up against her headboard with her ten fluffy pillows all around her. She was reading through some Ministry papers and sipping her whiskey when a touch of familiar magic caressed her arm. She knows that magic, its Hogwarts herself. The school, being in tune with the Headmistress, communicates when the need arises and there must be a reason for it to reach out to her now. This can't be good and immediately she is out of her bed and donning her night robe. Running into her sitting room where on the far wall there is a large map of the Hogwarts grounds. Looking over the map, she quickly spots the place where the emergency is and touches it with her index finger. The map glows red for danger and the school magic whispers in her mind, Severus Snape. Without a second thought, Minerva whips out her wand and send a Patronus to the senior staff and bolts out the door and to the dungeons. Before she even made it out of her office, the warning sirens began to scream through the school and she picked up her pace.

"Minerva! Is Severus all right?!" the Charms professor yelled over the blaring alarm to the Headmistress as she bounded down the hallway.

"I'm not sure Fillius, we need to get inside!" Minerva yelled back.

"What could he have done that the school alarms are going off?!" yelled Poppy while she was trying to tie her robe but unable with her shaking hands. The alarms have never gone off in all the years she's worked here and it's a bit unsettling.

"Open!" Minerva demanded at the portrait guarding the potion master's rooms and the man in the picture wasted no time swinging open for her.

Finally entering the living quarters, they are brought up short when Severus' magic is everywhere, blocking their entry into the sitting room. His magic is rapidly circling around the room and it's angry, distraught, almost sentient in its appearance and the staff is just a little scared.

"Severus! Hold on!" Minerva hollers over the noise of the room as she waves her wand to erect a force field around the man. At the same time, Hogwarts silences the alarms and caresses the Headmistress with her magic to let her know she's here and to ask when she needs to help. Nodding her head in approval, the Headmistress waves her wand again and silently asks Hogwarts to help guide her to her professor. When a way is made through the storm, Fillius and Minerva are the first to enter the passage way and make their way to the fallen man.

By the time Minerva made it to her friend, he was passed out. She rolled him onto his back and peeled off his teachers robe to better assess the situation. That's when she saw the blood, soaked all down his white dress shirt. Worrying for her friend she vanished his shirt and that's when she received her second shock, there in the center of his chest was a tattoo. An outline really, of a bear standing on its hind legs and roaring up to the heavens. It looked very painful, not only because it's irritated and bleeding profusely, but because it looks like it was branded onto his chest. Then to her surprise, the bear walked two steps to the right then two steps back to the left all the time roaring at something but not looking satisfied. Minerva sat on her heels and reached out her hand to touch the mark.

"Don't touch it, Minerva." Poppy said as she made her way to Severus' side all the while moving her wand in intricate patterns and muttering something in Latin. The Magic began to settle down and all the objects that are projecting through the room fall to the stone floor with a crash. "Let's get him to his bed so I can properly check him out."

Between Poppy, Fillius and Minerva they managed to levitate the dour man to his bed and fix his rooms. "Thank you, Fillius, for all your help in here, I'm sure Severus will appreciate all you've done when he wakes up. We're just going to administer some potions now so why don't you go ahead to bed and I'll inform you in the morning how Severus is doing." Minerva said to the little man.

"Please do, Minerva. Good night then…Poppy" he said as he bowed his head and headed out.

"What is it, Poppy?" the older woman asked.

"I don't know yet. He is physically fine, but his magic is acting strange. I'll need to do some research. And, as far as this tattoo is concerned, I'm at a loss, Minerva. I've never seen something like this just appear on someone and a moving one to boot. I gave him some pain potion and rubbed some salve over the mark. So, you know what the bear means?" she asked her as she went to bathroom to wash her hands.

"No idea, Poppy. Is he going to be all right?"

"Yes, he will make a full recovery. Well, his magic will be a little strained for a while, but otherwise he will be fine. I'm going to put an alarm on him so if he moves at all the rest of the night I'll be alerted, and I'll let you know also, ok."

"That's fine, Poppy. Thank you for all your help. I would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself. You know Severus, ever the private person."

"Minerva, you forget I was here after the battle too. I saw our stoic potion master at his lowest, I will not betray his trust, he is my friend too." She said solemnly. "Go to bed, I will stay for a little while and make sure he's fine. If anything changes I will let you know. Go to bed or better yet, go talk to our late friend and see if he knows anything." She chuckled out. If anyone knew what this was about it would be him.

"Good idea, I will do just that. Good night, Poppy." And she left his quarters and made her way back to her office. Yes, I think Albus does know something now that I think about it. He acted out of character earlier tonight. Why did I not notice that before?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's cold, that's the first thing Harry notices.

It's dark, that's the second thing he notices.

Shivering and walking slowly, trying to figure out where he is, the third thing he notices are the noises. He can't make them out, but the sounds seemed to be all around him.

Turning in a full circle, desperately trying to see what's around him, Harry feels something touch his thigh and he tries not to scream. Breathing harder now and wearier of his surroundings he continues to walk forward. Up ahead there's a flicker of something and he hopes it's a way out of whatever this is. Still the sounds are all around him, words, and another noise he couldn't place, and he could pick up certain words but not everything is clear. "This way…near…. this…. play…" These words echoed though the darkness. _Where is he? What's going on? Who's that talking? Is he going in the right direction? Why is he here? Where exactly is here?_

Then suddenly long fingers are cupping his face, rubbing thumb pads over Harry's cheeks, and breathing sweet breath over his lips and Harry is frozen to the spot. His eyes are closed, and he feels the other lips touch his, so softly, so lovingly, so beautifully and he's crying now. He can't stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks and running into the thumbs of the other. "Shh, don't cry Harry. I love you." Is whispered on his lips and then suddenly he's slapped across the face. Stunned, he opens his eyes searching for the face of the other but not seeing anyone, and he lets out a pained sob.

"No…" he tries to say but the word is only choked out, lost in his sobs.

" _Child…this way."_

Is that Albus? Looking around for the old man but not seeing anything, he starts walking forward again. Stopping short again when he hears a giggle and the touch to his thigh once more. Looking down and trying to steel his nerves, he tries hard to focus through the darkness when he hears,

" _I knew I would see you in Hell, Harry."_ Jerking his head up to meet a pair of red eyes staring back at him and his breath catches. _Is he in hell? .no._ Shaking now, he backs up a step and turns around and starts to run back the way he came, blindly running for what looks like a flicker of light, that same flicker of something he left behind him but is now ahead of him. Hoping it is a way out, Harry tries not to listen to the words following him.

" _My boy…your greatest power is love…"_

"Albus? Where are you?" he sobs out.

Putting his hands to his head, Harry screams out, "Make it stop! Please, make it stop!"

" _Hell, Harry. Welcome to your Hell."_ and the red eyes start laughing, crazy maniacal laughter that rings through the darkness and wraps fear around his heart.

And he's running, not looking up or anywhere for that matter because his eyes are closed tight, he needs to get away from whatever or whoever is here. He needs to get out.

When he finally looks up, he sees that flicker again only this time it's moving towards him, fast. He stops short and watches as the flicker grows, it's moving with a purpose and Harry's glued to the ground in fright, in awe, in some other feeling he's not sure about, and he watches as the flicker becomes a golden beam with tendrils that snake out all around it. It _feels_ its way around Harrys body and he can't do anything about it. His mind is screaming for him to run! To shout! To do something! But he can't, he just stands there, and the tendrils bathe him in light, surround him, pass through him, hug him, blanket his whole body inside and out with golden sunshine and warmth. And suddenly, he's smiling, a smile he hasn't smiled in over six years, and he's warm…so warm in the heart and he begins to laugh, out loud, so loud and beautiful that the golden beam responds with its own kind of laughter which makes Harry glow. His whole being from the top of his messy hair to the tips of his feet is glowing golden sunshine, he takes a deep breath to settle his laughter and the scent of rosemary and potions sends goose bumps along his extremities. He hasn't smelled this scent in over six years. Closing his eyes and giving himself to the beam, Harry is home, Harry is loved, Harry is safe, and Harry is finally... _finally_ whole again.

 _I love you so much…so much it consumes me…so much it rules me…so much I would lay down my life for you, my soul for you, Harry…My Harry…._

"Harry, look at me." Harry snaps open his eyes to see his mentor standing in front of him, "Albus? What are you doing here? Am I dead?"

"No Harry, you are not dead. This is merely a dream, but you do need to know…" Looking at Harry over his spectacles, Albus then looks to his right, "Come now child." He says to a little boy with coal black eyes and messy black hair. Holding out his hand for the small boy and smiling back at Harry. "Say hello, Child." he says with that twinkle in his eye.

Looking up with his shiny black eyes, the child smiles the most beautiful smile at him, "Hullo, did Gampa tell you? "and Harry just stares at him in awe.

"Not yet child, I thought you would like to tell him." Albus' voice is soft and full of love and the small child looks up to meet the taller man's eyes with his surprised little ones and exclaimed, "Okay Gampa!" and giggles, covering his mouth with his free hand. Albus squeezes the smaller hand gently to get his attention back to the task.

Looking up to Harry the little child burst out, "You need to benember daddy and it will show you!" That was all he said before looking back to Albus and giggling some more. His voice was angelic, music to Harrys ears and Harry fell to his knees in recognition, tears building up in his eyes… _Conner_?

" _Conner_ , ohmygod...How?"

But Albus pays him no mind and scoops up the child and vanishes with only his voice ringing through the space, "…It's time, Harry. It's time…"

The raven-haired man just sat there, stunned, forgetting all about the golden beam pulsating around him until it tried to comfort him from his sorrow. The beam was making its presence known and Harry smiled at it in a silent _thank you_ and he felt it smile back at him. Soon after it came away from his body and gathered itself together as if to form a familiar figure, but before Harry could recognize the form, it dissolved into nothingness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus is standing by the lake at Hogwarts, but something is not right. The sun is out but there is no sunlight shining down and it's cold, catch-your-breath kind of cold, and an eerie feeling is making its way up his spine.

Turning back towards the school, Severus notices it looks distorted, not out of focus but not quite in focus either. _What's going on here? Why am I here?_

"Ssseveruss…. don't you know you're supposed to bow down to your Lord?" hissed someone to his right. "Have you forgotten about me already? You were one of my most loyal, Ssseveruss..."

Severus whipped his head around and fell to his knees out of habit before he realized there was no one there. His heart thumping so fast it could fly on its own. "My Lord?" Looking from side to side and still not seeing anyone. "No, it can't be…Show yourself! This is not funny!"

"Do you really want me to reveal myself, Ssseveruss..." it hissed again. This time the stench of death floated past Severus' nose and he flinched back onto his heels. "Am I dead?" he whispered because he didn't really want to know the answer.

 _This scene is right out of one of my reoccurring nightmares and I'll be damned if it'll get the best of me_. "This is not real…this is not real…" he keeps saying repeatedly.

Using all his courage, he stands up and makes his way closer to the lake, finding a place under a tree to sit down and contemplate what's happening to him now. If he is not dead, then this must be a dream of some sort. He's been having strange dreams for years now and this seems like it would fall into the same category. Sighing, Severus surveyed the lake and surrounding landscape when he saw the little child, about five or six with messy black hair and black eyes like inkwells. _This is where I've seen that child! But how can he be here, in my dreams and out there, alive? Wait, his eyes are not the same…what is going on here!_

Looking over at the child again, he sees that the boy is gone. Where did he go? Searching the area again and standing up to get a better view, he cannot find the boy anywhere.

"Hullo, Mister." A small voice says behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Severus turns around quickly to see the boy standing just feet away from him. Not wanting to scare the child away, he bends down to his eye level and asks, "So, we meet again, Child. I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'm glad that we are finally talking to each other. It's about time, don't you think? Do you want to go for a walk around the lake with me?"

The boy nods his head several times and his hair just gets messier with the action. "Yeah, I like walks. My Gampa takes me on lots of 'em." Smiling up at the taller man, the little boy reaches out his small hand for him to take. Severus takes the hand gently and they start to walk closer to the lake. "Gampa likes the lake. We go fishing sometimes but I never catches anyfing but Gampa catches fishes all the time. We never eat 'em tho, Gampa always puts them back in the lake. Do you like to fish Mister?" he asked looking up at the older man with such innocence.

"I don't really know, Child. I have never fished before. Your Grandpa sounds like a great man. Is he here with you today?" Severus asked, grasping at anything at this point.

"Naw, he's taking a nap, but he knows I'm here wit you. He told me somefing I'm 'posed to tell you, and there's somefing here you have to see! It's so pretty! Come on!" he said excitedly while running ahead of Severus and dragging him along.

They rounded the lake to a cropping of trees and in the center, there is a bright shining light. The closer they get to the cropping, the brighter the light becomes, and Severus is so engrossed with the light that he doesn't even notice that the child is gone. When he enters the cluster of trees and makes his way to the center, the light starts to flicker, like its excited to see him. Bouncing this way and that way and if Severus listened very carefully, he would swear he can hear it laughing with joy. Reaching the last line of trees, he pauses in his step when the light becomes swarm of tiny golden orbs, and it moves as one to meet Severus where he stands. Severus is glued to the spot. He can't move, and he's trying, he wants to run but his brain is not relaying the message correctly and the swarm is all around him now. Not touching at first, it's like its testing the waters, as they say, but one lone orb brushed his shoulder and they both shiver in both delight and anticipation. And that's all it took for the swarm to encompass Severus completely. Touching him, caressing him, pulsating around him and in him, through him. Severus is scared at first but when the swarm passes through him and wraps him up like a warm blanket, he begins to giggle and then he starts to laugh, bust-a-gut kind of laughing and he is laughing so beautifully for a man such as himself that the orbs are glowing brighter for it. They surround him in so much love, in so much peace, in so much comfort and in a feeling of being home and safe that he is crying actual tears of happiness. Tears that haven't fallen like this in over six years. Falling to his knees and reaching out to touch the swarm of golden love, he catches the scent and his body reacts like it hasn't is a very long time. The smells of lavender and honey coursing through his lungs and he's immediately aroused, tingly, and flush with the thought of Harry. Closing his eyes to bask in the feelings and memories of Harry, he doesn't notice the change in the swarm right away. However, once he opens his eyes, he watches as the swarm moves away from him and morph into a figure before it rushes forward and slams into his chest.

Just as he's falling back on his heels, the little boy reappears at his side and touches his arm, looking at him with such love and compassion. Severus doesn't understand since the child only appears in his dreams and they have never interacted with each other. Regardless, he smiles at the boy and the child giggles, "You need to benember, okay, and it will show you!" he giggles again, covering his mouth with his tiny hand and dissolves away.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

 **-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter has POV's from several characters and I tried to separate them for easy reading. I hope I don't confuse anyone. Sorry this chapter took so long, been crazy busy and also worked on a one-shot . I'll be finishing this story up. I'm trying to finish in 10 chapters, but it may go further. Love to hear what you think so far, and any ideas you might have. Thanks for reading and here's the next chapter!

 **Chapter 5**

"Its been two days, surely you can tell me something!" Lizzy grits out between clenched teeth.

"He's healing. Magic has a way of healing itself, especially if it's been denied what it truly wants. What's happened to Harry is all the proof I need to know that that statement is true. When magic is ready it will wake him up. This was a nasty attack, I can only guess that Harry's magic is not happy with him and is trying to show him that, but with the appearance of the Panther on his chest, I'm afraid I'm at a loss to what it means just yet. I'll investigate it further and hopefully between the two of us we'll figure this out before it's too late. Right now, he needs all the rest he can get. You know what needs to be done if he wakes and his magic is sporadic. Use the spells I taught you. I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do right now, just be patient and be here for him when he does wake up. It could be any day now." Healer Morgan stated as she was packing her bag and leaving the usual potions on the night stand. "Say hello to little Jackson for me and floo me as soon as there are any changes in his condition."

Lizzy nodded, said her goodbyes before moving to the bed where Harry lay sleeping. Interlocking their fingers together and moving his hair away from his forehead, she leans down to whisper in his ear, "Wake up, Harry. We need you, sweetie. Jackson misses you. Please Harry. I hope you can hear me, please wake up."

Later that same day found Lizzy in the kitchen having tea at the center island and sifting through her notes on male pregnancies and strange magical ailments and conditions. Harry and herself accumulated quite a bit of information on these subjects over the years and what happened today with the appearance of the mark definitely fell into one of these categories. When she first met Harry, it was at a magical bookstore. He was sifting through tons of books on magical ailments and male pregnancies and her curiosity got the best of her. They hit it off right away, and they began to research together although she didn't understand the extent of Harry's need, but her patience won out and he eventually confided in her. To say she was shocked to learn he was with child would be an understatement. Everyone magical knows that male pregnancies are special and rare and only magic itself can create life in a male if it sees fit t. But no one knows what the actual requirements are because there haven't been any male pregnancies since the time of Merlin. What made Harry different? One thing they did learn, the hard way, is that a great deal of magic is needed to sustain a male pregnancy. To not only protect the carrier but also the fetus and Harry is a very powerful wizard, more powerful than he lets on, but even powerful wizards have their limits.

 _Dammit!_ _What the bloody hell is going on here?! There must be something in all this mess to explain what's happening to Harry! Please, let there be something in here._ She pleaded silently to any deity that would listen while continuing her frantic search through endless books and parchment.

She was scared, scared tremendously of the new mark on Harry's chest because she doesn't know what it means for her friend. Harry is her family and she can't fathom her life without him and Jackson. And now the mark is _evolving_ , when it first appeared it was just an outline of a small panther, which seemed to move on its own, well just the tail so far, but that's not the only strange occurrence; now it's coloring itself in! You can definitely see that it's a small black panther with beautiful, bright emerald eyes. She's heard of magical tattoos. Tattoos infused with magic to allow them to move about the body, but this is creating itself. This _means_ something important, so important that _Magic_ is calling all the shots here. _Please, let me find something…anything!_

She was brought out of her musings when little Jackson asked, "Lizzy? Can we see daddy now?", looking up at her with his sad green eyes and holding his favorite dragon blanket. The same blanket Harry wrapped him in when he was born.

Standing up, Liz approached the small child, "Sure, honey. Come along, let's go see your dad" Grabbing him by the shoulders and waking him to the safe room.

When they entered the room, Jackson ran to the bed and climbed up, crawling forward to put his tiny hand on Harry's face, "Daddy, I here now. I'm gonna take care of you, kay? You just get better, okay, and I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you so much daddy and don't worry about anything. You 'posed to sleep, so you sleep, and I'll be right here, kay?" Then he bent down and placed a wet kiss on his cheek before snuggling into the side of Harry's chest and with his tiny hand, he rubbed his dad's stomach before putting his thumb in his mouth, closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

Lizzy watched the encounter with tears in her eyes. Harry just had to be all right, for Jackson's sake. They've been through so much together and they deserve to have some normalcy in their lives. This move to Salem is supposed to be just that. A life away from Britain and Harry's past life. At first, she agreed with Harry when he mentioned moving to the States, to his summer house in Salem, to basically start a 'new life' without glamour's and lies. But now, with what happened to Harry since meeting Severus in Diagon Alley, she's beginning to rethink her decision. There is something going on here, more than her or Harry understand and it's frightening her. She cannot lose her best friend and Jackson cannot lose his dad. When her friend wakes up, they need to have a serious talk. Tucking Jackson under the blanket, she kissed his forehead before turning and quietly closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva is on a mission. A mission of discovery and she knows it will not be easy. Albus Dumbledore, late Headmaster of Hogwarts, was a frustrating man when he was alive, and an even more frustrating man as a portrait in the Headmasters office. Sometimes, Minerva thinks he infused too much of himself into his portrait, for he knows too much, and he behaves too similar to the real man. Sighing, it must be done, but it's not like taking a walk in the park. Her no-nonsense attitude will be an asset for this conversation, she hopes, because she needs to know what's going on with Severus and if it will affect the school in any way.

Rounding the corner to the gargoyle, she doesn't even have to say the password and he moves out of the way. She enters her office to find all the portraits awake and watching her, but she only has eyes for her friend, Albus. "Albus." She states as she takes out her wand and waves it at the portrait. Then rounding her desk, she pulls out her chair and turns it to face the late Headmaster and sits down.

"Minerva, what's the meaning of this?" he asks her, realizing that she has blocked his exit from his frame. Sighing, "Is Severus alright?" Concern evident on his face.

"He will be according to Poppy. I need answers, Albus, and you know them. What is happening to Severus? I know you know so don't play coy. His magic is sporadic, and he now has a magical tattoo on his chest; of a bear. He is sleeping now, but Poppy doesn't expect him to wake for a couple of days. Is this related in any way to the conversation we had in this office earlier today? Did what happened between Severus and Harry and his encounter in the Alley today have anything to do with Severus' magical outburst?" Sitting back in her chair, she looked to her friend for his response. Noticing his faraway look, she settled in for some kind of story only Albus could tell.

"I knew there was something happening with Harry and Severus, but I didn't realize the extent of their feelings at first. I would see them walking together or training together and it looked as if they were finally getting past their animosity toward one another. Who was I to get in the way when the outcome would be for both Harry and Severus to live." Looking around the office and stopping at the perch where his phoenix would stand, he took a long deep breath, and continued. "At the beginning of the year, I told Severus to train Mister Potter in combat dueling. I basically gave him no option. It was either train Mister Potter or he would not be allowed to stay at Hogwarts any longer. It was an empty threat, mind you, but it did the job. Needless to say, Severus was highly upset at me and we didn't speak for weeks after. I had hoped that someday he would forgive me and talk to me again."

Looking sad at the memory, "As the year progressed, I saw that they were not at each other's throats any longer and the disrespect and hatred was lacking from both of them. I was extremely happy with myself, but I only thought they were at most friends…I never expected them to be lovers."

Now looking at Minerva with his sparkling blue eyes and sullen face, he decided to tell her the one thing he thought he would never repeat…to anyone, for he knew that it was his fault what happened between his professor and the man he considered a grandson.

"Spit it out, old man! What did you do?" she said with just a little annoyance to be construed with contempt.

Deciding not to look at his friend's eyes while telling his tale, he looked over at the perch again and stoked his beard before starting. "I knew they were bonded, magically, but I insisted that Severus break ties with him until after the war. Don't Minerva…" he said, putting up a hand before she could interrupt him, and she would have he knew. "I realized quite quick that they didn't know they were bonded and figured it wouldn't hurt either one, so I convinced Severus that Harry was ready, that he knew enough to survive. Severus had a job to do, he needed to stay in Voldemort's good graces and gather information for us, and to Harrys benefit that worked. Severus severed ties with the boy and continued to bring me information, good enough intel that you were ready when Voldemort attacked. I wish I were there to witness the final battle, to see Tom defeated." He ended that statement with such sorrow that Minerva started to feel pity towards her mentor.

She remembered that day when Albus died, it was during a small attack on the school. The Death Eaters wanted to gauge the protection wards on the school, so they set up a small ambush on some students skirting the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Albus was one of the first ones there and so engrossed in a duel with McNair and Goyle that he didn't see the large snake coming at him from behind. It didn't take much, just a bite to the leg and a few days later he was gone. It was a sad day for the Light, but a victorious day for the Dark. She can still remember the look in Harry's eyes during the funeral and his determination that this war end quickly. Thinking back on it now, she can remember how Severus had almost the same determination and drive to end Voldemort. It truly was a turning point in the effort from Harry and he wasn't to be deterred. He was already distancing himself from his friends, to which they tried very hard to stay by his side even if it was just moral support they offered. He would disappear for days on end and come back looking confident, looking stronger and committed to his destiny. He was brave, so brave in his drive and powerful, so powerful for a young wizard that she began to really feel sorry for anyone who got in his way. Voldemort didn't stand a chance and she only hoped she would be alive to see it come to fruition.

"What?" she barked out in her Scottish rogue. "Bonded?" What in blazes are you talking about? And don't play games with me, tell me now, Albus! I'm very worried what this will mean for Severus!" She demanded standing up from her chair and pacing the office.

"Sit down, Minerva. I will explain." Sitting back in his own chair, he picked up his tea cup and took a sip. "The map in the sitting room is how I found out about their love affair. One day I was sitting by the fire reading a book and the map flared a bright golden yellow and started to pulsate like a beating heart. I had never seen or heard of that ever happening before, so of course I was frantic with worry about its meaning, but the castle wasn't talking to me, so I knew no one was in danger. I approached the map and located the source, a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest and I placed my finger on the spot. The castle whispered " _Severus and Harry Snape_ " into my mind and I knew then that they were bonded, just not how they were bonded. I asked Hogwarts what happened outside in the clearing and she told me ' _Severus Snape and Harry Potter have soul and magically bonded for all eternity, a bond so rare that we must protect them at all costs'_. I was stunned to say the least and sat where I stood in disbelief.

"A professor and a student engaging in a sexual affair is not allowed and Severus could have gone to Azkaban for it. Even though Harry was of age, he was still a student, so I needed to keep this quiet and figure out my next step. The following week I spent observing the two, and I have to say they pulled it off splendidly. I would have never known it if it wasn't for the map and Hogwarts, who by the way approved of the bonding. She kept whispering to me about protection and how special it was and how happy she was that it happened here on her grounds." He chuckled at the memory of her many invasions into his head. "She was not happy when I decided to talk to Severus about breaking it off until after the war. She berated me quite a bit, but I insisted it was for their protection, for their survival and eventually she stopped her whispering. Lady Hogwarts never whispered to me again after that. I suppose she felt that was my punishment for what I did to them. Not long after that, there was the attack on the school and I was bitten by that snake. I guess you could say that it was karma that I was bitten." He sniggered, again getting lost in thought.

"Albus, please, stay with me. What is it doing to Severus? And is it doing the same thing to Mister Potter?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is still dark, but Harry is not paying much attention to his surroundings. The Golden Beam makes an appearance every now and then, but never long enough in Harry's opinion. He misses the warmth of the Beam, the feeling of contentment it provides and wishes he would either wake up now or be engulfed in the beam forever. Although the latter would take him away from his boy and he would miss Jackson too much to willingly leave him.

Looking around the darkness, Harry notices the dark is fading. His surroundings are morphing into a scene from his memory. A clearing in the forbidden Forest that he and his lover would frequent. It was Severus' secret place, a place he would go to think through problems or to just get away from the stress of the war. The first time he brought Harry here, he was recovering from many bouts of the Crutiatus Curse and needed the serenity and peace that the forest clearing provided. Bringing Harry here just solidified the need Severus felt for Harry and the trust he held in the boy. Harry was overwhelmed by the jester and reveled in the love and trust showered on him by Severus.

The clearing is a beautiful field that is surrounded by the many trees and bushes indigenous to any forest with a mix of flowers, moss, and anything prickly added in. The clearing itself is a beautiful glade of green grass, plush to look at and soft and pliable to touch. In the center is a bench that Severus conjured for gazing at the sky or the stars, it's stone, like a Greek bench, with runes along the top and little lilies growing around each leg. The smell of the clearing is always the same, no matter what's happening with the weather, fresh cut grass with a hint of cinnamon. Harry loved that smell, it smelled of home, of peace, of his Severus.

Looking around the place, Harry thought he saw someone on the far end of the field but got distracted when the beam pulsed next to him, drawing his attention back to it. It was then that he realized he _could_ smell the beautiful scent of the clearing and he could feel the breeze touch his skin. The Golden Beam started dancing in the center of the glade, its tendrils swaying around its sides while it jumped and danced around the bench. It made him giggle to watch it dancing around not seeming to care what it looked like to anyone else. Then, suddenly it stopped, and shot toward Harry, hitting him in the chest hard and Harry fell back, landing on his bum and collapsing completely overstimulated by the Beam. The thought ' _this is it, I'm going to die now'_ crossed his mind but before he could finish that thought he became immersed in a memory…

A memory that he soon realized wasn't a normal memory. Instead of it being solely from his point of view, he found that he could feel all his emotions and hear all his own thoughts tied to this memory, _and_ he can feel Severus' emotions and he can hear what Severus was thinking too. Finally getting his bearings straight, Harry notices a beautiful brown-haired man dressed in a fine black suit with a grey vest and a pocket watch attached to a gold chain coming toward him. The closer the man drew to him the more Harry realized he had a faint golden glow about him. The man motioned for Harry to follow him. Looking around the clearing seeing if maybe he could escape somewhere, he spots something on the other side of the clearing again. This time he can make out that it's a person but not who or what gender. There's also a slight golden glow to the side of the figure and Harry squints to see better but not succeeding. Finally, the golden man captures Harrys attention again and motions him to follow and Harry does so, slowly, and cautiously until he was positioned where he can see the whole scene unobtrusively. However, the figure on the other side is nowhere to be seen. Looking nervously at the golden man, Harry begins to open his mouth to say something, but the golden man puts up his hand to stop him and points at the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus is confused. He is walking in a forest, one he doesn't recognize, and he has no idea where he's going, but something is nagging at the back of his mind to keep going forward, to keep to the path before him and he would see. So, for what feels like days, he is walking the beaten path until he finally spots a bush of lilies and then another bush and then another. Wait, he recognises this place, and his heart starts to beat, flutter, and he begins to trot. Seeing more lilies, he starts to run, anticipation and excitement running through is blood.

Suddenly, there's a man before him, and he slides to a stop, out of breath and sweaty. The man is dressed in a pristine white suit with a white vest and an emerald tie. He's sporting what looks like a straw white hat with a ribbon of emerald around the base and he has a golden glow about him. He smiles a huge smile with pearly white teeth at Severus and motions him forward. Severus is weary, however he also feels safety somehow, so he follows the man into a clearing that he immediately recognises.

He can't believe what he's seeing. It's his place in the Forbidden Forest. _Am I dreaming still?_ He surveys the clearing and notes that it looks exactly like he remembers, even down to the smells. The golden man draws him further into the clearing and around a large tree, so he is positioned on the edge of the field but in view of the bench in the center. That's when he sees that there's someone else in the clearing with him, on the other side, far enough away that he can't make out who it is, but he can see that there is a golden glow about the area and he starts to move forward when the glowing man next to him stops him with a jolt.

"What the hell? What's going on here and why are we here in this place?" Severus demands and that's when, from the other side of the clearing, the golden glow explodes into a bright flash of golden light. Then all goes dark.

Severus turns from the man to the explosion and back to the glowing man again, readying himself to yell ' _what the fuck'_ , only to see him smiling at him without his pearly whites. He poked him in the chest with his finger. From the spot of contact, Severus could feel a tingling sensation that started to move down his body and out his extremities, and he couldn't stay standing any longer. He fell to his knees and looked at the man with a question on his lips, ' _now you kill me_?' but he never delivered it because he fell back and into a long-lost memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _It was a sunny day and the sounds of the forest were soothing to the two men sitting on a picnic blanket eating lunch. This was Severus' idea, the picnic, he needed to escape the Headmaster for a while and the need to be alone with Harry was burning inside him. He packed the lunch and at the first opportunity ushered Harry out of his secret back door to their spot, as he called it now._

The real Severus is shocked to see the memory he's viewing, but it doesn't feel like anything he's experienced before. Here he can hear and feel what both parties in the memory are, and its quite unnerving. Looking to his left, he spots the glowing man in white who directs him back to the scene in front of him.

At the same time, the real Harry stood stunned at the scene unfolding before him. He can remember this day! They made love all afternoon that day, but why is he reliving this particular memory?

" _How has your day been so far, Harry?" he asked while sipping his iced tea._

" _Good, Hermione's on my arse about studying, but I just don't have the same drive she does. I mean, I know I must study but I have other priorities. I wish she would understand that sometimes." Harry said with a frown._

" _She's just looking out for your future, Harry. For when this war is over, and you need to live your life as a normal man and not as the-boy-Who-Lived." He said while he put his tea down and plucked a grape and popped it into his mouth. Severus took the opportunity to take in all Harry's features, his bright green eyes surrounded by long and full lashes, his porcelain angelic face partly covered with the beginnings of stubble. And then his luscious lips, lips he so dearly wanted to taste. "Thanks for coming out with me today, Harry." He said instead because he wanted to ravish his Harry immensely._

" _You're welcome, Severus. I would go anywhere with you, you know that. And I've missed you so much these past few days we haven't been together." Harry reached over and cupped the older man's face. "I think I need this lunch as much as you do." Leaning over and kissing Severus softly with just a hint of tongue to tease him a bit._

" _Mm…" the lunch all but forgotten when Severus took Harry's face in his large fingers and kissed him soundly. Both ending it when the need for air was too much. "Merlin Harry, I could just eat you for lunch." He whispered over Harrys lips while he tried desperately to calm his body. The urge to take him was strong, he loved making love to Harry._

" _Please…. I'm only hungry for one thing right now, Sev, and it's not the food." Harry panted. His whole body was tingling, and all his blood was rushing south. He leaned in again and licked the older man's lips seductively before covering them with his own._

 _Harry relished in the feelings he had for this man. He knew that there would be no one else for him for as long as he breathed. Sometimes when he thought hard on how he felt. The emotions would become too much and spill out in uncontrollable tears, uncontrollable tremors, and his face would turn all shades of pink, flush with the emotions he couldn't control. Even his magic would flare up when he thought about how much he loved Severus, how much he needed this man, how much he depended on him, how much this man has changed his life. Oh, he is going to survive this war, and not for himself but for Severus. He intends to kill that bastard and free his lover from his enslavement and he is going to show him love every day because this man deserves that and more. 'I love you so much…so much it consumes me…so much it rules me…so much I would lay down my life for you, my soul for you, Severus…My Sev….' Harry thought as his lover took him explosively and lovingly. 'Sev…God Sev...love you so much…'_

As the real Harry and the real Severus watch from opposite ends of the clearing, they relive the memory of them making love and listened to the thoughts emanating from the memory Harry. They watch as a fine gold thread made its way from Harry's heart and, still attached to Harry, held itself above the couple and hovered…

" _Harry…" Severus whispered in his ear, tracing it with his tongue. His hands moving down Harry's chest and around to his back where he rubbed and moaned "Harry… love you…"_

 _Their love making continued all afternoon and it was sweet and tender at times and rough and hard at other times. Their moans, pleas, skin hitting skin, and roaring climaxes were all the forest creatures heard from the two men, as they forgot about the war and everything outside the two of them at that moment. Severus' need for Harry was dangerous, empowering, encompassing, so fulfilling, and so full of love. So much love coming from a man that never knew the love of another besides his mother, so much love from a man who has so many barriers up all the time to keep the Dark Lord and the Headmaster out of his mind, and so much love for Harry, from a man who wrote himself off as a casualty of war, who didn't think past the war because he knew he would perish_ _before it ended._

" _I love you so much…so much it consumes me…so much it rules me…so much I would lay down my life for you, my soul for you, Harry…My Har…." Severus whispered this mantra over and over to Harry. Wanting him to understand his intent, his desire that above all things. Severus loved Harry more than life itself. Looking Harry in the eyes with his soft black orbs, Severus gently kisses those lips before they both came so hard they saw stars and a flash of bright white before passing out._

The real Harry and Severus watch as Severus' mantra echoes through the space of the memory and the two men climax so hard they pass out in each other's arms. A golden thread emerges from Severus' chest and floats upward toward the waiting strand from Harry. The two dark-haired men watch in fascination as the two threads intertwine with each other and become one beautiful golden thread before turning downward and sprouting vines of golden light. The vines pulse with energy and spread out over the two sleeping men, unaware that their magic has joined, covering them both completely with warmth and security. The pulsating magic starts out low and slow, but soon the two men are one continuous golden ball of energy and the men inside are unaware as both are having the same dream of _peace, love,_ and of _being home_. Then the ball of golden magic disappears into the unknowing men and the two witnessing men are looking on them in disbelief.

"What the fuck? Is this why? Why my magic acts crazy and the pregnancy….?" Harry asks the gentleman in the black suit. Demanding an answer, Harry furiously runs toward the man… the thing… intent on extracting his answer, but before Harry could touch him, the man smiled and pointed his finger at Harry and winked, then vanished into several tiny golden specks before taking the shape of a panther. Eyeing Harry with its emerald green eyes it barged forward and slammed into Harry encasing his whole body with warmth and love and security.

" _It's time Harry…. we've waited long enough…"_ floated through the air and with one last pulse of magic, it vanished.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. He just stood there and gaped at the scene. _He is bonded to Harry! Him and Harry are magically married?! They've been bonded since this day?!_ "What! Why didn't we know, why didn't I know?!" Turning in circles, running a hand through his long hair, trying to keep his breathing under control he stops when the glow from the man in the white suit catches his eye. "This is what you needed to show me?" Then whipping his head in the direction of the opposite side of the clearing, "That was Harry on the other side, he didn't know either! Am I right!? I am right, I can feel it, are you going to answer me, dammit!" but the man just stared, "Bloody hell!" he screamed. _This cannot be happening. I've got to find Harry, fast._

The man watched as Severus made up his mind and smiled a knowing smile. His jog is finished here, and he began to dissolved into a swarm of orbs and encircled Severus in a wide circle, almost dancing in delight. Eventually, it began to evolve, to shape itself into something, something that Severus understood immediately. A bear, and Severus knew it was a female bear for that is Harry's Animagus form. Letting out a pained cry and not caring about the tears rolling down his cheeks, he bowed his head to the bear before transforming into his own Animagus, a black panther with bright green eyes.

-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N –** Thanks for the reviews and follows on this story! Please enjoy this next chapter and review! I would really love to hear what you think. This chapter is all Severus, but don't worry, Harry will have his own chapter next! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Opening his eyes and bolting straight up, Severus lets out a garbled scream. _What happened? Where am I?_

Looking around his room, he spots Minerva asleep in a chair by the bed. She looks horrible and he feels both sorry and grateful for her. Moving himself to the side of his bed, he slowly puts his feet on the stone floor and stands up. He wobbles a bit and he feels like he was hit by a hippogriff, but he manages to stand and take a few shuffling steps towards the loo before Minerva stirs.

"Severus! You're awake! What are you doing?!" she says as she jumps from the chair to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and steadying him.

"Loo"

"You can't manage on your own, Severus. You've just experienced a major magical drain. Do you remember anything from that day?"

"No" _Dammit woman, let me get to the loo before I explode!_

The scowl on his face must have conveyed what he was thinking, for the Headmistress just helped him move faster and kept the rest of her questions for later.

Once in the loo, Severus turned to his friend and just stared, "I can manage quite by myself, Minerva."

"Of course, Severus." Turning and closing the door behind her.

Severus looks at himself in the mirror. He looks like death. His complexion is clammy and pale. He has dark bags under both eyes and his hair is oily and sticking to the sides of his face. He notices that his chest itches tremendously, but it does not ache anymore. Curiously he removes his shirt and just stares.

 _What the fuck!_ Touching it ever so softly with shaky fingers, Severus just gapes at the image. Then, the bear stands up on its hind legs and roars before falling back to all fours and Severus stands there frozen.

 _Harry's Animagus. What the bloody hell? Wait, did I dream about Harry's Animagus?_

 _What did I dream about?_

Looking down and focusing on the faucet _, I think I did dream about Harry's Mother Bear and about Harry and something else…. what is it? Think Severus, it's sitting at the edge of your brain. Lilies, trees, a white suit…trees…lilies…MERLIN!_ He gasped, _Harry and I are bonded!_ Grabbing the sides of the sink to keep himself upright, _that's what I dreamt about!_ Touching the Mother Bear he feels comfort and peace, he feels like Harry has wrapped his arms around him and he closes his eyes to savor these feelings. He needs to be with Harry now more than ever. The need to touch him is overwhelming and his stomach begins to flip. The need to throw up is monument, but not compared to the need to be with his soulmate. _Merlin, please let me find him soon._ Rubbing at his new tattoo, he wonders if Harry has a new tattoo as well, a picture of his panther. He silently hopes Harry does and that it brings him as much comfort as this tattoo is giving him.

After finishing in the loo, he calls for Minerva to help him to bed. When he opens the door, Poppy is standing next to the Headmistress. "Morning Poppy let's get this checkup over with, I have to leave, I need to find Harry."

"Severus! Thank goodness you're finally awake! Come, let's get you back in bed and let me have a look at you, you are not going anywhere today, my friend. You injured your magical core and I need to check to see it's healing correctly. What did you do Severus? How did you come to be in your own magical fire-storm as it were?" As she tries to help the man back into his bed.

"Don't manhandle me, woman. I can get into my own bed well enough alone." Propping himself up against the headboard and covering his legs with the duvet, he glared at the Poppy. "Minerva," touching the Bear, "I must insist you tell your staff member that I must leave today…this afternoon. I simply must find Harry, I _need_ to find him…to _touch_ him." He whimpered. "I need him, so badly… so very badly." He said in a whisper that was not auditable but heard none the less.

"Severus, you are not healthy enough to go anywhere today even if Poppy said you could go. I'm not even a healer and I can tell you that you need to rest at least one more day to replenish your core. Your magic was very wild and out of control, it took Poppy several minutes to get it under control. You need the rest and tomorrow I want you to go talk to Albus before you go anywhere. He has something he needs to tell you, and trust me, you need to hear it." The stern Headmistress said. Her face allowed for no argument and he didn't offer one.

"Severus let me have a look." Waving her wand and casting a few spells, "Hmm, looks very good, surprising since you expelled quite a bit of wild magic. Tell me, Severus, do you remember what happened?" Stepping back to stand next to the Headmistress, they waited patiently for the man to answer.

 _What did happen?_

Steeling his facial features, as only he can do, Severus recounts what he remembers when he walked into his rooms, purposing leaving out his dreamscapes and ending with him waking up. "I'm sorry about the books, Minerva. I think I remember, somewhat, them flying across the room and being torn apart in midair." _Damn,_ _but if I'm remembering correctly, I won't need them anymore. I need to speak to Albus though…that meddling old fart…and get the truth. No more secrets, I need to know the truth…_ _ **we**_ _need to know the truth._

"Think nothing of those books, Severus. Your health is far more important. You gave us all quite the scare. I must say, I have never witnessed a wild magic storm like that before." Giving her friend a concerned look and pursing her lips in a straight line, "I will expect you to visit our mutual friend and deem the answers you need. I dare say do not be lenient with him, Severus, he has things he must tell you if he wants to remain hanging in the Headmasters office. I have threatened to hang him in the kitchens and locking his frame." There is no humor in her words and Severus knows she is more than mad at the old Headmaster and he also knows she will make good on her threat if he doesn't cooperate.

"Thank you, Minerva. I was just thinking that a visit to your office is in order after all."

"Well not anytime today, my friend. Your body need to rest, and your core needs to rejuvenate. Tomorrow morning at the earliest. You understand me? Not before. Say you understand what I'm saying, Severus." She gave him her 'don't fuck with me look' and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, tomorrow." He grumbled. He really wanted to go now but he knows better than to defy Poppy.

The two females left him to rest and Poppy promised to come visit just after lunch. Feeling like he'd just run a marathon, he settles down into the comfort of his bed and let his eyes fall shut knowing he was going to need all his energy to talk to the Old Man. Just as his eyes closed he thought he saw movement off to the right and turned his head in that direction. His eyes popping open at the sight before him and no words coming forth, he just laid there and stared.

The little boy from his dream is sitting on the floor near the wall coloring intensely. His messy black hair getting in his way and constantly pushing it out of his face. His eyes never leaving his paper, whatever he's coloring must be very important. Severus wants to say something to see the child's face again, but words won't come. Instead he just stares at the boy and contemplates why he's seeing this child in his waking state and wondering if he is finally going crazy. Why has this child been the focus of so many dreams over the years? True, he's grown since the first time Severus dreamt of him. Like an actual child, progressing in age as the time goes by. What is it about this child? Why is he invading so many of his dreams? _Why am I seeing this while I'm awake?!_

The child looks up from his coloring and they lock eyes. "Mornin', I'm making you a picture of my family! Gampa wuvs my pictures, he always hangs dem up for everyone to see. Can I tell you a secret?" Severus just nods not wanting to break the spell of this child, wanting to see where this is going and gaining any information he can. Hopefully he will learn he is not going crazy, but he doubts that.

"Gampa is not my real Gampa. But he loves me just the same. We have loads of fun togeder and he's been teaching me tings, I mean things." The child smiles brightly and Severus catches his breath _. No._

"What's your name, child." He whispers as to not frighten the boy but with his vocal question the child vanishes. Closing his eyes and calming himself, Severus wants to scream. Opening his eyes, the child is standing next to the bed, staring at him with his dark eyes. "My name is Conner but Gampa calls me his little angel." The child giggles and reaches out his hand to touch Severus' hand, "Gampa used to wiv here, in the castle. We comes here a lot to walk around outside and fish. Sometimes we watch the peoples here and Gampa tells me stories of what happens here. Mister, what's your name?"

Choking on a shocked sob, "Severus, child…Conner, do you know why you are here? We don't usually see each other like this." Keeping his eyes on the little boy while he talks, not wanting to miss anything that he does.

Giggling again and covering his mouth, "Yes, Gampa Pwons said it was okay to come now, now dat you've seen what you needed. Do you want me to draw you a picture?"

"I would love that, Conner. Can you tell me who your parents are?" but with this last question, the child disappears with a smile so bright Severus couldn't help but smile back.

Thinking about this new development with the child, he is beginning to understand, at least he hopes he's beginning to understand, the significance. This child has been haunting his dreams for about five years now, one year after the final battle and Harry's disappearance. He never put it together, the child and Harry's disappearance, but it must all be related. Is this child his? Then who did he see in Diagon Alley and why does he resemble this child so much? As these and other thoughts go through his head, he succumbs to sleep and doesn't stir until later that night, long after the sun goes down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the hallway from the dungeons, Severus is thinking about the upcoming conversation with his former Headmaster. Telling himself he needs to keep his temper with the old coot, so he can learn everything the old man knows regarding this whole mess. Rounding the corner and approaching the stairs to the upper level, he sees the tail end of messy black hair leaving the stairs at the top. Running to catch up with the boy, Severus bounds up the stairs two at a time and turns the corner to see…nothing. The child is gone. Scowling to himself, he continues on to the Headmasters office. This is not a good start to his day and it's not going to get any better from here. Damn that Albus.

Standing outside the door to the Headmasters office, Severus steadies himself. This is it. That meddling old coot will finally tell him what's going on and more importantly, why hasn't he mentioned anything before. Just thinking about everything he's been through and felt for the past years since his heart-wrenching break from Harry makes his ire boil. Sending his love away like that was excruciatingly difficult and emotionally scarring. He hasn't been the same, in his heart, since that day and now he has a feeling that Harry was feeling the same exact way. Whereas he occluded most of his heartbreak and focused on the war, except during his dreams where he met the child, he knew that Harry didn't fare well also. He withdrew from his friends somewhat and disappeared from school quite a lot, only to pop up looking like death. Oh, he knew that Harry would never abandon his friends completely, but they were no longer in the 'know' of what was going on with the wizarding worlds savior. It saddened him deeply to watch the light dim in Harry's eyes after their break-up, but the end result from all this shit is that the Dark Lord is gone…for good. Wondering if the same result would have happened had they stayed together is something Severus tries not to think about.

Pushing open the office door and striding in, Severus took in his surroundings. No one is presently in the office, or any of the portraits for that matter, except for Albus Dumbledore. He is watching his friend come in looking worn and that of someone on a mission. Sitting back in his large chair and stroking his long beard, Albus prepares himself for the inevitable. "Severus, my boy, do come in and have a seat. I must say, you're looking better than I expected considering what you've been through. How are you feeling?"

Sitting in the Headmistress' chair and turning it toward the portrait, Severus nods "I'm much better, Albus. No thanks to you. You know I'm not here for a social visit. I see all the other Headmasters have left us our privacy so let's not beat around the bush. I want to know what you know about what's happened to me and what you know or, Merlin forbid, what you did to Harry and I all those years ago." Pinching the bridge of his nose to keep his temper in check, he's finding it very hard not to burn the portrait of the leader of the light for making him send his heart away. And if he understands things now, maybe he lost more than Harry on that stupid, horrid day in his office.

"Severus, I never meant to cause you or young Harry any pain or suffering. I did what I did because I truly thought it was the correct thing to do until Harry disappeared. I'm so sorry about how I handled the knowledge of you and Harry together. I found out about the two of you quite by accident. From the Grounds Map in my rooms and, of course, from Hogwarts herself. She was so excited about the bond the two of you entered into and she never let me forget it. Kept telling me that we had to protect the two of you, that your bond was special, rare, unique even. I should have looked into this bond myself, but you were involved with a student, Severus, and that could have landed you in Azkaban even though Mister Potter was of age.

You were a teacher and a known Death Eater, your spying efforts were something I only expected to reveal after Voldemort was gone. I was at a loss, if you can believe it, and my need to protect Harry from Voldemort and you from Azkaban led me to make a horrible mistake. I know that now, but at the time I just did what I thought was the right thing for both of you. Can you ever forgive me, Severus?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Came the whispered response, Severus' face covered with his large hands, he just wanted to close in on himself and wallow in his sorrow.

"Yes, now I do. I didn't realize the bond was the key, I should have but I only saw the bad that would come from it. Severus, please look at me." Albus implored. Sitting straighter in his chair and looking mournfully at the sadden man.

Standing from the chair and thrashing his arms around, "I trusted you! I loved you like a father and you lied to me! You betrayed me! How can you ask for forgiveness now!? How can you sit there and say these things to me like what you did to me…to _us_ didn't impact our lives greatly! I don't understand, Albus, I don't understand your way of thinking and I don't know if I can ever forgive you for it." Shaking his head back and forth and walking around the large desk, "How could you, Albus? Don't play the ignorant card with me, you know how important any type of bond is and yet you purposely separated us when you had no idea what that would do to us. We didn't even know we had bonded that day! Please make me understand what you did, and why you felt it necessary to never tell me about this bond!" Black eyes piercing blue, Severus stood there and waited for the painted man to elaborate on his bad deeds.

Sighing and nodding in understanding, Albus walked back and forth in his parlor and thought about what he needed to say. "I knew that Harry was going to have to sacrifice himself to defeat Voldemort. I knew this from Mister Potter's second year when he defeated Tom Riddle's diary. I knew that Tom Riddle had created Horcruxes and I had been secretly locating them and destroying them over the years. However, when I realized Harry was indeed a Horcrux and that Voldemort hadn't meant to make that one, that he had no idea that it even existed, I was in a frenzy about how to destroy it and keep our Harry alive. I could find nothing about a living Horcrux and so by his fifth year, I had resigned myself to the fact that he was going to die."

Severus stood frozen to the floor and he felt the tingles of despair trickle down his spine. His stomach started to flip, and he wanted to throw up. _Harry a Horcrux? He had to sacrifice himself? He didn't know that! Oh Merl_ in. His Harry going through that alone began to crush Severus' chest and he felt a burning sensation start there. Touching the Mother Bear, he immediately felt calmer. Funny, when he first saw his new adornment he was a little worried, but now he's glad for it. It feels like a comforting hug from Harry and even though the man is not here with Severus now, he knows this is a promise that he will be soon.

"Severus!"

…

"Severus! Answer me!" Albus' face full of concern and if it were possible for a painted figure to step out of their portrait, he would have run out of it. "Please, Severus!"

"You sent Harry to his death!? Did you even tell him this?! Did you tell him that he would have to die!" Feeling lost and distraught, Severus could only breath through his dizziness. Touching the Mother Bear to settle his nerves, he sat back down in the chair and looked to Dumbledore with sorrow and hurt. "You never said anything to me. Why? And how did Harry survive?"

"I left Harry a memory in my pensieve to be watched in the event anything should happen to me. He knew about the Horcrux inside him at least a week before the final battle. Strong boy he is, Severus. All I know is that he walked to his death courageously, died, had a conversation with myself in the afterlife before returning to finish the job. The killing curse that Voldemort sent only killing the Horcrux inside him. All other details will have to come from him, I'm sorry I can't give you any more information."

Albus looked to his friend and felt sorrow for him. His eyes held no sparkle and his posture showed defeat. Many times over the years since the final battle he has thought of what he did to the two men he thought of as family. As a son and grandson. There is nothing he could tell Severus that will make what he did agreeable to the dour man. The only thing he has left now is the truth, and information to help guide him in his search for his other half…his _other_.

"Severus, I was a fool. A fool who didn't believe my own talk about love and the power it can wield. I didn't _trust_ it, Severus. I didn't trust you or Harry enough to confide in you about all that was happening and all that was to come. I realize that your forgiveness will not come easy or at all, but please allow an old fool to grovel and offer information on the bond and Harry. No, I don't know where he is, my boy, but I do know he is still alive."

Severus perked up at the notion that the old man knew where to find his Harry, only to be disappointed. He can never forgive him for what he's done, but he will allow the old codger to help him find his soulmate. He isn't a Slytherin for nothing. "What do you know about this bond?"

With a stern face, Albus took his seat again and knew what his colleague was doing, and he was okay with it. He probably would do the same thing if he were in his shoes. "The bond is a Magical Soul Bond. Magic created it herself. Having a pure Magical Bond is very rare and it took me too long to realize just how rare. I learned after I passed that Magic chose the two of you for your pure intentions, your pure love for one another and because both of you were already very powerful in your own right. So powerful, in fact, that she didn't have to bound you two together to survive the war, she did it to preserve magic itself. The two of you are the modern 'Adam and Eve' of magic, as the muggles would say."

Severus just sat there, silent. Trying to wrap his mind around what Albus is saying. "What?"

"Magic has a _life_ of its own, a _will_ of its own and recently magic has sensed that the future of magic is desolate and in danger of being nonexistent. With so much pureblood supremacy and inter-marriages in the past and the lack of new blood, new magic, being introduced in the present and future, Magic decided to intervene and correct this problem. To ensure its survival. So, she chose the most powerful wizard of the time, who I might add is not a pureblood, and his mate, which happened to be another very powerful wizard on his own, and she watched them. She gifted them with her interest and when she realized she had chosen wisely, she loved them. She took them and brought them into her bosom and showered them with her love and _that_ is what created the bond between you two. She was with you both in that clearing that day and heard your vows to each other. Whether you meant them to be heard or not, because she loved you both and trusted your future, she bonded your souls together, for all eternity. Even in death the two of you will be together helping Magic further its future and your offspring will be the rejuvenation of magic. This is a rare occurrence indeed, Severus, and I didn't heed the warnings. I didn't _trust_ , and for that I'm so incredibly sorry. I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

For once in his life, Severus is speechless. _Magic chose them? Magic embraced them? This bond, if it is so powerful. then why did it allow Severus to break up with Harry and not be with him for so many years?_ "Why...Why did the bond allow us to separate?"

"Yes, she did allow the separation, and from what I can gather Magic cannot control the choices we make. The bond was put in place to secure Magic, not destroy it, Severus. It would defeat the purpose of the bond if it were to maim or kill either you for not nurturing the bond right away, so it allowed you both time apart." Looking at his once colleague, Albus felt such sorrow for what he did to him and to Harry, and the thought of saying this next part has his mouth drying up and tears gathering in his pastel eyes. "Severus…"

Severus looked up into the defeated face of the Headmaster.

"Severus…Harry surviving this war had nothing to do with the bond. That was all him and his power and how well he used it. The bond itself was busy protecting its future." Here he paused and swallowed, and Severus stood.

"The bond was busy protecting Harry's babies. Your babies. Harry was pregnant with twins at the time of the final battle." He paused and waited for the explosion, but it never came.

Standing in front of the painting, Severus glared and clinched his teeth, "What?! Did you know? Did you know before you died that Harry was…"? _This is unbelievable! What the fuck was the Headmaster thinking keeping this information to himself!"_ The thought of Harry walking to his death knowing he was with child sickens him. _Why didn't Harry tell him? How could he go into battle knowing about the babies? What was he thinking! It's quite obvious that he wasn't thinking!_

"Unfortunately, most of this information came to me after I had passed on. Luckily for me, or for you, that I charmed more of my essence into this painting then I was required to, and I was able to pass on this new information to myself."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner! Why did you just sit there in that damn ugly chair of yours and not tell me! I trusted you! How many times have I been in this office with you!? How many times have you sat there and listened to me cry over missing Harry and bitching at you who made me send him away! _I hate you!_ I hate you for doing this to me!" Walking around the office, trying to keep his magic in check, which wasn't easy since some trickled out and shattered a few picture frames on the mantle. He needed Harry. His other. His Soul. Touching the Mother Bear to get himself righted again, he took several breathes before turning back to the painting on the far wall. "What else do you know? I know there's more."

Albus looked to have aged a hundred years in the last twenty minutes, and that's saying a lot considering he is a painting. "When you touched Harry in Diagon Alley that day, it started the chain reaction with your magic and the bond. I'm sure that Harry is experiencing the same effects of wild magic that you are, if not worse. He _is_ the magical carrier, and his magic would be wilder than yours."

"I believe that. I'm sure that we shared the same dream and witnessed the same memory while I was unconscious. It's the memory of our bonding since neither of us were aware of that event. It turns out that Magic has been guiding us through this magical storm and is now trying to set things on the right track. That little boy that I've been dreaming of for years has finally spoken to me. He was the one to show me where to go to view the memory and when I woke up, he's been visiting me… _outside_ of my dreams. He's going to draw me a picture. We've talked about him many times over the years, but I never asked…do you know who this child is, Albus?" scrutinizing the figure in front of him and dreading the answer he knew was coming.

"Yes"

"Albus!"

…

"Albus! I swear to Salazar, that if you don't start talking right at this moment, I'm going to blast your portrait off the wall and burn it to ashes!" Actually, he just might do that anyway. Albus is grating on his already frayed nerves and this cat and mouse game he's playing will not bode well for him.

"No need to get physical, Severus. I'm prepared to tell you all I know." Feeling that his friendship with his potion master and former colleague is coming to an end, he resigned himself to this fate and swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. "The child's name is Conner and he sometimes visits me here. In the afterlife, his Grandpa…or Gampa, is me. Evidently, we spend quite a bit of time together. He's a spectacular child and so full of love. I will miss him greatly when he stops visiting."

"And who is this child to me? Why has he been coming to me first in dreams and now…" Severus is not a stupid man, he's pretty sure he knows the answer to this question, however confirmation would be nice.

"That is not my story to tell, Severus. I'm sorry. I want to tell you that, but I think you should ask the child himself. Try again, Severus." Knowing what the angry man is about to say. "Try talking on his level, get to know him a little. He just might surprise you."

"It doesn't make any sense that Harry would keep this from me." He said more to himself than to anyone. Several things falling into place at the same time. Crooking a smile at the older man, he asked." Did you know that Harry was an Animagi, Albus?"

Albus shook his head, "No, Severus, I did not. Did you teach him?" Curious, Albus stood from his chair and walked forward. "That's advanced magic for a young wizard but I shouldn't be surprised that Harry had mastered it."

"Yes, advanced magic indeed, nonetheless he learned it quickly and efficiently. I taught him, and we would roam the Forbidden Forrest together on clear nights or swim in the lake in our forms. Harry loved being in his Animagus form with me; said it made him feel whole, a part of something special, a part of a family. You know my form…" Albus nodded, "…a black panther, which symbolized strength, a good provider, and a formidable protector. Harry's form, on the other hand, is that of a black mother bear, which symbolizes love of family, creator and harborer of life and an animal that will go to any lengths to protect their young." _Now I understand the meaning of his Animagus. I only wish I would have known before…before I fucked everything up._ "I should have known the significance of it, not just want it meant. I failed him in that aspect and I failed him when I listened to you!" turning his vitriol on the portrait. "Never again! Never will I fail him or my family again that's a promise! I need to find my Harry, I need to find my man!" and with that, Severus turned on his heels and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Storming down the movable stairs and exiting the Gargoyle, Severus starts to turn towards the dungeons when a tawny owl grabbed his attention. Holding out his arm for the owl, it landed and stuck out it's leg containing an official looking letter. Arching one eye brow, Severus removed the letter and turned it over. Yup, from the Ministry. Great. Deciding not to wait to read the letter, he opened it and looked to the bottom of the note to see the senders name. Arthur Weasley. Starting at the top, he read the missive twice before he realized that he wasn't alone. Looking down, Conner was standing by his side looking up at him with curiosity.

"S'vrus, I made you a picture!" Holding up a piece of parchment. "I drawed you a picture of my family. Gampa says dat it's the best way to tells peoples you luv dem." Smiling large and blushing a little.

Kneeling down so that he is eye level with the child, "I know I'll love any picture you draw for me." Looking into the child's eyes, Severus smiles and Conner visibly relaxes and smiles back. "Thank you for drawing me your family, maybe you would like to tell me about your family, so I will know who everyone is."

"Okay! Gampa Pwons helpeded me and Gramma Wiwls made us lunch. Hey! I know a place where we can sit, and I can tell you all about my Gampa's and Gamma's! Would you like dat? Would you like to come wit me?" Running ahead of the professor, the child made his way to the front doors, laughing all the while checking over his shoulder to make sure his S'vrus was following.

Conner led Severus out the front door and down the path that led around the back of the castle. Realizing where they were headed, he slowed his pace and watched the child run ahead. His spot, their spot. _Can he go back there_? It's been too long since he's been in that clearing, since the final battle. So many memories, good and bad. Taking too long to decide, he found Conner standing before him when he refocused on the world in front of him.

"C'mon S'vrus! Don'tcha wanna see? It's so pretty. It has flowers all around and Gamma Wiwls says they are her favowite!" grabbing the older man's hand and pulling him forward, "Pwease papa, don'tcha wanna see?! Come see!" All Severus could do is follow blindly, shocked at being addressed this way. "Come on, papa!" Who is he to deny his own child as he allowed the boy to pull him into the Forbidden Forrest.

-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to those who review this story. It means a lot to me that you take the time. This chapter is about Harry with a little Jackson thrown in. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

 _Earlier that same day…_

"Harry"

Nothing.

"Harry, sweetheart."

"Hmm"

"Harry James Potter-Snape!"

"Wha..I'm up! I'm up Lizzy!" Sitting up Harry looks around at the surroundings and he can't remember how he got here. Rubbing his eyes, he moves to get up. The memories of his dreams are slowly trickling back into his consciousnesses. _Severus!?_

"Potter-Snape? Did someone just call me Potter-Snape?"

"Yes, sweetheart. That is your name, is it not?" a female voice that sounds full of love and happiness. To Harry it sounded like an Angel from Heaven the way it caressed his soul and makes him feel safe.

Looking around for the owner of said voice and finding no one, he tries again, "Uh…hello? Who's there?" Sitting with his feet on the floor, he rubs at his chest, not because it hurt, but because there's a tingling sensation and when he touches his skin it immediately goes away, and he's left feeling calmer and refreshed. Not fully aware of what just happened he looks up to see tiny little lights flutter around and eventually a form of a body. Starting from the feet and moving up to reveal a slender torso, then a head with long flowing golden hair. Her face is soft porcelain white with just a touch of blush on her cheeks and her crystal blue eyes hold tenderness, love, and knowledge. She is breathtaking and Harry inhales a sharp breath. "Wow, who are you?" not taking his eyes from hers.

Smiling lovingly at Harry she says, "Harry. How are you feeling? It's been quite a couple of days for you, my son." She said, reaching out to touch his arm and coming to sit on the bed next to him. "Don't fear Harry. Everything is all right, I just need to talk to you and this is the only way I could make it possible. I'm Lady Magic but you can call me Tate if you need a name. You and Severus have inadvertently triggered a magic hailstorm within yourselves, giving me a quite a scare, but I was able to step in and guide the two of you through it."

Licking his lips and swallowing Harry kept his hand on his chest and thought back to the dreams he could remember. Seeing Conner and Albus together was certainly unexpected, meeting some guy in a black suit…led him to a memory…a memory…a memory of him and Severus making love in their clearing in the Forrest. A memory he viewed with another person…why? Suddenly Harry's eyebrows shot up, "Ohmygod!" and his heart fluttered.

With a slight laugh, "Yes, I see you have remembered and I have a great deal to tell you my son."

"Why…why do you keep saying that? Calling me that? And did I just witness Severus and I bonding? Have we been bonded this whole time?!" He asked and shifts around to face his visitor better. _Bonded…Bloody hell_. The urge to leave and seek out Severus is over whelming and he has to reign in the emotions that are flowing through his body. I just need to touch him, smell him…please. He looks back to Tate, "Severus" he breathes out, "I need him…where?" closing his eyes "What's happening?" He opens them and looks at her pleadingly.

"Oh Child. You are my Champion, my Heir of Magic and that makes you my son. I have been watching you for practically your whole life, since you started learning about magic. I was drawn to you for some unknown reason, like a moth to a flame, and at first I didn't understand it. So, I just observed you and watched your magic grow, watched how you controlled it not knowing that your magic was much more powerful than any other magical child. You just controlled it with such ease and finesse that I was in such awe of you. I kept my eye on you while I moved about my realm, but I always found myself back at your side. Not because you called me, or I went willingly but for reasons I couldn't fathom at the time. You see Harry, you are Magic reborn. You are the most powerful wizard to come along in a Millenia." She softly squeezed his arm and when she smiled at him, his insides felt warm and fuzzy. He shifted in his seat and his face became flush.

"You feel it don't you? The magic. It flows through you, so strong and powerful and you don't even realize it. Do you?" He shook his head no. "When I realized what I was witnessing and what my own magic was telling me, you had already found your mate. And a good choice of mate at that, by the way. Severus is a strong magical being, his core large and steady and his hold on his magic is exceptional. When the two of you would mate I would _feel_ it" she patted her own chest. "here, in my heart. I could feel the emotion, the thrum of magic as it vibrated between the two of you. So powerful, so full of emotion." She closed her eyes at the memory. "Sometimes I would double over with all the sensations the two of you sent my way, and then it happened." Opening her eyes and fixing her stare firmly at Harry's large green eyes. "I heard your declarations to each other and felt the intention to be true and pure. I accepted the oath, the vow of love you both gave unknowingly to each other and I joined your cores, your souls together. I connected you together magically not for the war Harry, but because together you are my salvation. Magic's redemption. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, son?" She smiled at him softening her eyes and Harry felt comfortable enough with her to say, "No?" Rubbing at his chest absently.

"I mean, I do but I don't understand how you can bind us together and we not know? How could we not know? And Severus broke up with me, pushed me away and I didn't feel any strain from a bond. How is that possible?" Harry just can't wrap his mind around all this new information. He's been _married_ to Severus this whole time? Why didn't he know this earlier when he could have used Severus during his pregnancy! Standing up Harry tries but fails to hide his anger. "We are bonded, and I went through my pregnancy without my partner! I needed him! _We_ need him!" Merlin, this is so fucked up! Running a hand through his hair, he glares hard at her. "How could you allow that to happen? How can you sit there and say you did this to us to save magic but allow my baby to die!" His voice rising as he speaks, and tears gather at the corner of his eyes, "I lost my Conner, my baby. Do you have any idea what that did to me in here?" Slapping his fist into his chest hard. "Do you?" he whispered. It's all too much and as much as he's happy about being bonded to Severus, he's just as sad at losing his son when he didn't have to.

"I'm sorry Harry, I knew this part of the conversation would be difficult for you, but please hear me out. Everything happened for a reason. Maybe not exactly the way I wanted it to happen, but the end result is what needed to be. Conner, your sweet child, is meant to be here with me."

Harry snorted. "Why? Give me one good reason my child had to suffer the way he did and why is he meant to be with you and not me, his own flesh and blood! Tell me!" His temper is holding for now, but he better start getting some concrete answers quick. Harry took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly. "Tell me why." He said deflated. Sitting back down on the bed and hanging his head to hide the tears. "Just tell me why I had to lose my baby." He sobbed.

Tate stood from the bed and knelt in front of Harry, putting her hands on his knees, and looking up onto his face. "Honey, I'm sorry I hurt you. It surely wasn't my intention to cause you any pain, but the choices people make are out of my control. I could have let the bond act like any normal bond, but your bond is anything but normal. Your bond was created by magic herself, me. I'm magic, Harry, I'm the keeper of spells, the beginning and end of all things magical. You might know me better by my given name, Hecate." At this Harry looked up into her eyes surprised at the name. She laughed at his surprise but kept going. "Magic is dying Harry, the future of the wizarding world is becoming nonexistent with each passing year, and I just couldn't let that happen. Then you came into being and I felt something stir inside me. Your magic sung to me and I clung to you. When you and Severus became lovers, my soul sang with glory and I knew I found my deliverance, the answer to my prayers and it all became clear. All of it. What I had to do, what would happen, and when to step in. This is me stepping in, Harry. This is me righting the wrongs, please let me." she pleaded.

Harry nodded for her to continue wiping his face and giving her his full attention. "First, my baby then you can tell me how to fix this with my husband." The love he's always felt for the man are flooding him now, consuming him, intensifying his nerve endings, and trying to over shadow the hurt and despair he's feeling over losing his baby. Merlin, he _wants_ to feel _him_ again.

"Of course. You having children is part of the magical bond. There are few bonds that have this aspect for two bonded men, but I had to make sure you could procreate, and you can only produce children with your bonded and no one else. I wove it into the fabric of the bond by using your magic to do so. You have become the keeper of magic for all future generations, Harry, therefore you needed to be able to bare children." Talking so softly "Your first pregnancy was always going to be twins, no matter what happens with future pregnancies. I needed you to produce two fairly identical children of Magic, one for the living and one for the dead."

Harry blanched at the sound of that last statement. "That sounds an awful lot like Conner was destined to die whether Severus was here or not. How can that not be considered cruel? How can you think that that statement would make me feel any better?" Shaking his head and wiping his nose, Harry just didn't understand. "That's my baby, Tate. It is never okay to lose your baby."

"Conner is an exceptional child, Harry. He has grown so much in power and in knowledge of Magic itself in just the few years he's been here. Don't let his size fool you, he knows exactly what he is and what his job is here. I love that child, Harry, love him like he was my own. Don't you for one second worry over him, this is his home and it was always meant to be his home. And he has the love of me and his family surrounding him here to guide him along the way." At the word 'family' Harry lifted his eyebrows as if to say, 'mum and dad?' and she smiled and nodded her head. "He is a very happy little boy and he will always be this child; so full of love, innocence, and power because he will never grow up, Harry, he will always be the Child of Magic and you should be so proud of him.

Your magic couldn't sustain both the fetus', my son, because Conner's fetus was empowered by my own magic. You and Severus created him and while both children were in their infancy, my magic visited them, held court over them and conversed with their magical core quite frequently. I told them of Magic's destiny and the love of their two fathers and how, with my help, this family will ensure the prosperity of Magic for another Millenia. I explained what was needed and Conner's magic reached out to me, embraced me and I knew he was the one. When he was born, he was already in heaven with me, so he felt no pain, Harry, no pain at all. I'm sorry that his body held on for so long and that you felt that he suffered. He did not, of that I can assure you" She implored Harry to understand.

"Why do you need him? What exactly is his purpose?" he asked quietly.

"His purpose is simple, Harry. He is the keeper of Magic for the dead. His job is to ensure that there are magical children born. Without him, witches and wizards would stop being born and eventually all magic would die. On the other hand, Jackson will be the Healer of Magic. He will be able heal broken and depleted cores by a simple touch. This is a rare and special gift that he will come into when the time is right. And before you ask, all your children will be like you and Severus; strong, powerful, and able to bare children."

Standing up and pulling Harry to his feet, she lovingly moved his bangs from his scar and kissed his forehead. "My son. Conner is with his family; your family and Severus' family and he is thriving under their tutelage. Please try to understand, if not for me then for him."

Harry nodded and cleared his throat, "I get it, but that doesn't change what I went through…" looking into her eyes, Harry lost his train of thought for a second, "I just miss him so much, but I feel better knowing he's with family and that he's loved."

"Of course, honey. But I want you to be happy too and so does Conner. Hence all the dreams you've been having." She chuckled lightly and patted his chest with both her hands before backing up a step.

Looking to the other side of the room she simply said, "Conner, come child."

After a few silent minutes, "Comin'!, Tate! Guess where I just was?!" came a tiny voice from somewhere.

Harry looked around just as the child came through the far wall waving a parchment over his head and flush with adrenaline. _Conner_. He drew in a breath.

"I drew him a picture of my family and, OH!, I forget to give it to him! Tate! I hav'ta go back!" the look of despair all over his little face and his big black eyes going wide at the realization.

"Conner calm down honey. He's not going anywhere where you can't visit. When we are done here you may go back, ok? Come here." She motioned him forward and around the room to stand in front of Harry. "Conner, do you have anything you want to say to your dad? Remember what we talked about."

"Daddy" shuffling his feet and looking up, "Dad!" bounding into Harry, almost knocking him over, tiny arms try to wrap themselves around Harry's thighs, "Daddy! Don't be sad!"

Harry almost fell back when the child bounded into him, catching himself by wrapping his arms around the tiny boy. He kneels down to properly hold him and the child wraps his arms around his neck. Harry closes his eyes and buries his nose in his black hair. Inhaling him. Savoring him. Memorizing him… his son. The tears come unbidden. He never in a million years thought he would ever hold Conner again, feel him again, embrace him again. This is a dream come true. "Merlin Conner, I've missed you so much, so much. And I love you, God how I love you."

"I wuv you daddy!" pulling away and looking straight into his daddy's eyes, "So you know ever'ting now, will you ands papa will be togeder now? Tate said it is time for you guys to…" turning to look at Tate, "what did you say again?"

"I said, 'it's time to stop this nonsense and get you two back in touch with each other' and that's why I put a bug in Minerva's ear about needing supplies and to send Severus to the Alley where he ran into you. When he touched your arm, it started the bond up and this time I let the bond show how unhappy it is that you are separated. I allowed it to put you in this state, so I may show you things and talk to you." She looked down to Conner and nodded.

"Daddy, I want you to be happy but how can you be happy if papa is at Hogwarts and you're here? My brodder should know papa, he's a great papa!"

"Conner, you know who your other father is?" Harry asked surprised. Touching his chest absent mindedly.

The child nods his head enthusiastically and giggles, "I drew him a picture of my family! See!" Thrusting the picture at Harry. "I was 'splaining who everyone is when Tate called me. See, here's you and papa and Gampa and…."

"Conner, don't you have something else you need to tell your daddy." Tate's stern voice broke into his rant and he looked to her before turning back to Harry. His features steady and serious.

"Daddy, Magic needs you to be happy. _We_ need you to be happy, so you needs to wake up. You need to tell my brodder and Wizzy what you learned here today and then you have'ta go to Hogwarts and find papa. He is missing you vewy much and he needs to meet my brodder and so you can have more kids…"

"Uhm, Conner" Tate chided. "What did we talk about?"

"No talking of the future…okay." Looking like a lost puppy, Conner turned back to his dad, "Daddy, pwease. I want you and papa to be togeder and to be loving each oder. The past is in the past and dere's nofing you can do to change that now, but you can change what's happening in your life at dis time. You need him, and he needs you. Go to him." Conner smiles up at Harry and Harry melts. Smiling back down at his son, he ruffles his hair and said, "Yes, I do believe it is time for all this to end. It's time for us to become a family. Ok Conner, I will do what I can to make this happen."

"Yeah!" hugging his dad tight. "Thank you daddy. If you want, I can draw you a picture too!"

"I would love that son. I would really love that." Looking to Tate he asked, "What now?"

"Now, my son, if you have no more questions, you wake up and do as your son has requested. Go to Hogwarts and fix things with your husband, though I feel it won't take much to gain his attention again. He's pretty wound up over all of this and upset in the role that his friend and mentor took in it." She came to stand next to him and leaned in close, "I'm very proud of you, Harry. You make me so happy and now all I want is for you to be just as happy. Go honey and be happy."

Lizzy was pulling her hair out. Jackson wouldn't leave Harry's side since he's been unconscious, and she couldn't find any information on what was happening to her best friend. Feeling defeated she got up from the table to pour herself a cuppa when something caught the corner of her eye. Turning back to her pile of books, she spots a small book that she hasn't seen before. Curiosity getting the better of her and forgetting everything else, she apprehensively reaches for the book. When her fingers close around the binding a ting of magic travels up he arm. _What the fuck?!_

Jackson stirs next to his father. It's been two days and his dad hasn't moved not even a twitch. He's scared that he will never wake up. Wrapping his small arms around his dad's torso, he buries his face in his dad's shoulder and whimpers.

"It's gonna be okay, Jackson." Came a reassuring voice to his left.

Jackson only moved his head to look at who ever just spoke to him, but there wasn't anyone there. Moving away from the comfort of his father, Jackson made his way to the edge of the bed and froze. On the floor, sitting with his legs spread out playing with a stuffed dragon is a boy that looked almost like him. "Who are you?" he asked very slowly. His dad taught him about stranger danger and even though this kid looks like him, he wasn't taking any chances and reached back with one hand and intertwined his fingers with Harry's. "And does Liz know you're in here? Cause she'll tan your hide no matter who you are if you're not s'posed to be in here." Jackson stated as a matter of fact. Still not brave enough to leave the bed.

"Yup, but I haven't met Wiz yet, and now I'm kinda scared to. Will she really beat me?" the little boy actually looked scared and Jackson started to feel bad for lying to him. Although Lizzy would be very mad she would never lay a hand on a child.

"Who are you first. This is my dad's room and I'm pwetty sure he doesn't know you 'casue I would know you and I don't." feeling a bit more confident in the situation, Jackson moved to put his feet on the floor.

Conner stood up with his stuffed dragon and he noticed that he was the same height as Jackson, he smiled. " Sorry, I hav'ta go be somewhere right now but I pwomice I'll be back, and I'll tell you evrythin'! okay?" Looking to Jackson with his big black eyes.

Before Jackson could say another word the boy vanishes, toy and all. Jackson just stood there and watched the spot he was just in for a couple of minutes before yelling at the top of his lungs for Lizzy.

 _Bloody Hell!_ Lizzy took off for the safe room at a sprint, the book all but forgotten. Hopefully Harry woke up, that could be the only reason Jackson would be yelling like a banshee. Merlin, how she hoped that's the case. This week has been one she would like to get through and then forget. Life was so much simpler when they were only concerned about the move to the States. Now, she fears, that might be in question because whatever _this_ is, is not going away. It started when Harry saw Severus the other day and that has to mean something. In fact, she knows it does. Her gut is telling her so and she always did have good intuition.

Opening the door to the room, the first thing she notices is Jackson sitting on the floor, hollering like there's no tomorrow. "Jackson! What's going on buddy?" as she kneels down beside him, moving his hair away from his face.

"Lizzy! There was a boy here. He was just sitting here on the floor and when I asked him who he was, he didn't answer me. But when I got off the bed he just disappeared! Like a magic trick!" Looking to the only sane adult in the room for answers, 'cause he is totally freaked out, he felt relieved when her face soften, and she sat on the floor and pulled him into her lap wrapping him in her arms.

"A boy? Hmm, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" she inquired, rubbing her hand through his hair lovingly.

Shaking his head, "Not dreaming. I was…I was crying again holding daddy and I heard someone tell me it would be okay. I looked around 'cause I didn't know who said it and I seen the boy right here on the floor, playing with a stuffed dragon." Looking up into her eyes, "It is just like mine only mine is red and his was green."

Lizzy started at that. No. Thinking back, she knew what her and Harry had done, but…how can that be? "A stuffed dragon you say? A green one, huh?"

Jackson nodded, and Lizzy turned white. _What the fuck is going on here!_ Looking to the bed for anything and wishing that her friend would wake, she was surprised to see movement and she jumped up startling the child in the process. "Harry!" "Daddy!" They exclaimed at the same time and both bounding for the same side of the bed. Jackson climbed up and started toward his dad when Liz stopped him. "Hold on sweetie, you don't want to hurt him, do you?"

Shaking his head, no, he looked back at his dad and watched as he opened his eyes. He wanted to hug him, to crawl on his dad's stomach and just lay there enjoying the feel of his daddy's breathing and warmth from the arms he knew would wrap around him. "Daddy" he whispered.

Lizzy grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed gently. She wants him to know that everything is ok, and she's here and her efforts are rewarded when he squeezes back. Relief flooding her, "Harry, Merlin Harry, it's ok. You had some kind of magical attack, worse than you've ever had but Healer Morgan said you should be fine with some rest. How do you feel?"

Smacking his lips a few times and blinking away the sleep, he manages a "K" before he felt Jackson on his chest crying into his neck. Bringing his arms around his boy, "Oh buddy…hey…it's okay buddy, it's okay." Looking to Lizzy "How long was I out?"

"Two days, the longest two days of my life, Harry Potter, and if you ever do that to me again I'll strangle you!" she laughed but the relief she feels is very evident on her face.

"What happened, exactly?" he asked her, while still rubbing his son's back. Guessing that Jackson wasn't leaving anytime soon and hearing Jackson snoring just confirmed it. Both adults chuckled at the sound.

"He's been very worried about you, you know. He hasn't left this room since the first day." Running a hand through her hair and sighing, "We have a lot to talk about, Harry. I don't know how much you remember, but things have been happening here while you've been sleeping, and I haven't been able to find anything in all our notes." Looking at her best friend's face and smiling, "Do you need to use the loo? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Harry nodded his head and scooted Jackson to the right side of the bed, settling him on the pillows and covering him with the blanket. He got off the bed from the other side and stretched, feeling and hearing his bones crack…loudly. "Loo first then maybe something to eat?" He smirked toward his friend and started for the loo stumbling a little on the way. "I'm ok, Liz, just a little wobbly. How about we fill each other in on what's been going on the past few days while I'm eating. I know, right?" at her confused look. "But, believe it or not, I have some new information that came to me in my dreams." And with that he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Harry took a deep breath once the door was closed. His heart beating faster than it should. Turning to the sink and turning the water on, he bends down to cup the water and splash his face when he happens to glance at himself in the mirror and stops. Standing back up he takes in his appearance. He looks awful. His face has lost some color, his eyes are swollen and have black puffy bags under them and his hair, which always looks a mess, is even sticking up in all direction except the back which is totally flat. Trying to flatten his hair he laughs at himself, who would have thought that his hair could get any worse. Deciding to take a quick shower instead, he undresses and looks one last time at himself in the mirror. He freezes when he spots the new tattoo in the middle of his chest. _What the hell? When did…?_ Touching it softly, he reverently pets the black jaguar and it meows at him and arches his back at his touch. _Wow_. While he's touching the furry animal, he feels calm and complete. Like all the weight he's been carrying just vanishes and he smiles because he knows. "I will find you, Love." He whispers to himself in the mirror and hops in the shower.

When Harry entered the bathroom, Lizzy didn't leave right away. She stood there looking at the bathroom door, _new information? How can he have new information? What the bloody hell is going on here that he can wake up after two days with information on what is going on here!_ Shaking her head to clear whatever is floating in there, she turns to leave when she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head to catch sight of it but there's nothing there. _Damn, I must need to sleep, I'm starting to see things_ and she left.

No time later Harry was back in bed sitting with his back against the headboard. Running his fingers through Jackson's hair and thinking about how he was going to tell Liz everything without her freaking out. Hell, he's a little freaked out by it all but he wouldn't be Harry Potter if the unusual didn't happen. He's going to have to tell Jackson about Severus and Conner. Sighing out a deep breath, this is going to be difficult.

Thinking about Severus and the bond, Harry smiles. He can't wait to see Severus. To hold him, to be in his space and feel the magic between them. Merlin, the thought of feeling him again is making him hard. Shit, leaning his head back on the headboard, he groans and shifts trying to will it down. _Okay, I'm definitely not going to last long, if at all, when we make love for the first time_.

Lizzy came back into the room carrying a large tray with croissants, a bowl of fruit, juice, water, and a bowl of oatmeal for Harry. Placing in on the night table, she motioned for Harry to wake Jackson, so he can eat too. Harry hurriedly obliged if only to cover up his 'problem'.

"Jackson." Harry stated firmly. Jackson groaned and rolled over to look at his dad. "Wake up son. Let's get something to eat ok? Plus, I want to talk to you and Liz about something important." Harry said while looking into his son's eyes, willing him to understand.

"Ok, daddy." He said groggily and sat up.

They ate in silence, all three of them and Harry hoped that they would understand what he was about to tell them. It probably would be better to start with telling Jackson about Severus and his brother first, so when they were finished, and the plates put back on the tray, Harry turned to Jackson. Taking a deep breath and praying to Merlin he does this right he started. "Jack, you know I love you very much. You are my whole world and I would do anything to protect you. I'm sure you've wondered about your mum, why we aren't together or how come you haven't met her yet or does she love you. The truth is that you don't have a mum, Jackson, you have another daddy." Here he paused to take in his son's facial expressions trying to gauge his reaction.

Jackson didn't know what his daddy was waiting for. He already figured out that his daddy liked boys and not girls. "Ok" he said with a face that asked, ' _so go on_ '.

Chuckling, Harry ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He should have realized his son was smart enough to figure out what he didn't like. "So, you understand what I'm saying to you, Jack? I'm the one who carried you in my belly and I'm the one who gave birth to you?"

Jackson nodded his head and planted a large smile across his face. "Yeah, daddy. I kinda figured it out a while ago." Placing his small hand on top of his dad's larger hand, "Is my other daddy dead? Is that why you haven't told me about him? Are you going to tell me about him now?" he said with his face so serious, and Harry couldn't get over how beautiful his son is.

"No buddy, he's not dead. But before we talk about your father I need you to know something else first. You have a brother, a twin but he didn't live past two days old." Harry took Jacksons hands and squeezed them softly, "I had twins and I love you both very much. When Conner died a part of me went with him, but while I was 'sleeping', he came to me in my dreams. He's so beautiful, so loving and he told me I needed to be happy and that I need to make my family whole again." Turning to look at Liz, who was turning white with this new knowledge, he said "He really is beautiful. He looks just like Jackson here except he has Severus' eyes. We talked, and I talked to Albus too. I'll tell you about all that later." And she nodded with understanding.

"Daddy, I have a brother? Wow! That's really cool! But how come you never told me before?"

"I just didn't think. I guess I figured since he passed away so young that you didn't need to know. But I was wrong, Jack, and I'm sorry. He not only visited me in my 'dreams' but he's visited your papa as well. He told me, quite seriously, that I needed to find your papa and make things right again." Harry smiled at Jack then to Lizzy before asking if he had any questions.

"His name is Conner? That's a nice name. Will I ever meet him, daddy?" he said with wide eyes and seriousness that only a six-year-old could muster.

"Possibly, but I don't know." Harry said. Looking to Lizzy for help but she just smiled as if to say, 'you're on your own with this one'.

"Daddy, where is papa? What happened to him?" Jackson asked.

"Our story is complicated and long, but the short version is that we broke up long before I knew about you and Conner. And when I found out I was pregnant, it was too late. I love your dad very much and he loved me very much too, otherwise you would never have been created. But things changed, and he said he fell out of love with me. I was very sad for a long time before I found out I was pregnant, after that I decided to leave and start a new life for me and my babies. I worked very hard for everything we have, tried to give you all the things I never had growing up and I'd like to think I've done a pretty good job of it so far. But you're becoming such a big boy now, and it's time I told you who your other daddy is." Harry paused, readying himself for this next part. He was going to be open and honest with his son.

Jackson just stared at his daddy with big green eyes, did his dad just say he still loved his other daddy? Getting up on his knees and climbing onto Harry's lap, Jack placed both hands on his daddy's face and with the most serious look he could muster he asked, "That man we saw the other day, is he my other daddy?"

Harry nodded his head, "His name is Severus Snape and we fell in love my final year at Hogwarts while he was training me to defeat the Dark Lord. I surely wasn't expecting to fall in love. We didn't exactly like each other prior to that and I was only training with him as a favor to Albus Dumbledore." Harry stopped to breathe, and Jackson just looked on, soaking in every word his daddy was saying about his other dad. "I'm much younger than Severus and falling in love was surprising for the both of us, but we did, we fell fast and hard. Well, at least I did." Harry ran his hand over his face and looked at his son. _He is so beautiful, a complete mix of himself and Severus_.

Touching his sons face, Harry continued "He's a Potion Master. The youngest ever in Britain. And he's a very smart man, loves to read, and he was a spy for our side in the war. He was instrumental in winning the war, he's no doubt the bravest man I have ever known or will ever know." Harry whispered to his son. "But, he broke it off and that was devastating to me. It took me some time to pull myself together and that's when I found out about you both." Green eyes to green eyes, they stared at each other, then Jackson breathed "Wicked! I like the same things as he does, daddy! Do you think he would want to meet me?"

"I never told him about you or your brother." At this Jackson stuck out his bottom lip and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why not?" he asked. Sounding so hurt Harry wanted to hug him. "Because, so much was happening at the time, and I needed to prepare for fighting and for my future if I survived the war. So, I did what I needed to do to ensure that after the battle, I could raise my babies and keep us safe. Honestly, I thought of telling him, but it was just too painful at the time, and I didn't want him back solely for the reason that I was having his babies. I wanted him back because he loved me and couldn't live without me. And since he never gave me any indication of that, I left and never told him about the pregnancy."

Jackson threw his arms around his daddy's neck and squeezed with all his might. "I love you daddy!" he whispered, and Harry could only hug him back with gusto. His baby understood! Closing his eyes and praying to Merlin that all would work out, he rubbed his son's back and assured him that he was ok. Chuckling to himself that his son was comforting him in return.

Lizzy watched the two with tears in her eyes. Jackson really is a special child. He took this news with a grain of salt and he looks to be happy about meeting Severus. _Wow_. Something extraordinary must have happened in Harry's mind for him to tell Jack about his brother and Severus. She didn't want to tell Jackson that is was Conner in the room earlier, it wasn't her place to. But there is no doubt that it was him. When they buried Conner, Harry put a green stuffed dragon in with him for comfort and to keep him company. It was heartbreaking to watch Harry go through that so for him relive those memories now, it's just…. _ **wow**_.

"Jackson" He pulled his son away enough to look into his eyes, "I need to talk to Lizzy now, can you go play in your room for a while? Then afterwards we can go out back and play for a bit. How does that sound?"

"Yeah! Okay daddy." Jackson put his hands on each side of his father's face and smiles brightly before kissing him on the lips, jumping off the bed and running out the bedroom door.

When Harry heard the sound of Jack's door close he turned to Liz, "I have so much to tell you and you'll want a drink when I'm done."

Jackson is sitting on his bed thinking over everything his daddy just told him. He has a brother. Wow. A brother that died before he can remember anything. How sad, it would have been nice to have someone to play with and to talk to when he's left to fend for himself. Hopping off the bed and grabbing his stuffed dragon, he went to the closet looking for some toys to play with but realized that they're already packed for their move to the states. Feeling dejected he heads back to the bed.

"You wanna play e'sploding snap? I'm not vewy good but it's a fun game." Came a voice Jackson recognized from earlier.

Looking to the boy, Jackson smiles and settles down next to new boy. "I think I know who you are now. Are you my brother? Conner? Dad just told me about my brother, Conner, that died when he was a baby. And you look kinda like me, so are you?" He tried for cool and collected but what came out was excitement and hope. _This will be so cool if this is my brother coming to play wit me!_

"Yup, dats me! I'm Conner" extending his hand out to Jack. Jackson didn't hesitate and shook the offered hand. "I'm Jackson!" Both laughing at their antics.

"So, daddy told you about me? Did he tell you about papa?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, it's sad though. Daddy must have really loved our papa but they not together." Jackson scooted closer to Conner and put his dragon in his lap.

"Yeah, papa lied to daddy a long time ago, he taut he was helping daddy, but he wasn't. He really wuv's daddy and now they have to get back togeder. They just have ta." Connor says with a pout on his face.

"Yeah, I want my daddy to be happy and I wanna meet him too. Have you talked to papa?" Jackson asked.

"Yea, he's great! But I think Tate is helping daddy get back wit papa and she's real good wit dat stuff. She will help dem because she wuv's dem vewy much!" Conner said, excitedly.

"Who's Tate?" Jackson inquired. All the while thinking that his brother is so cool!

"Oh, she's Mother Magic and my guardian on the other side. She's great, Jack, she teaches me all about magic and plays wit me and she wuv's me so much and I wuv her too. She tinks of daddy and papa as her own children and she has come to help daddy, so he will be happy, and papa too. She will do it too, she neber fails." At this declaration Conner starts to fade away, "Bye! Don't worry! Tate is family, she will help us!"

Lizzy and Harry have left the safe room for the kitchen. Feeling like some tea might help with the lingering aches and pains Harry's been feeling. "That's about everything I've learned so far. I need to find Severus and make sure he's ok, and we need to talk." Harry sighs and rubs at his chest, finding comfort in the tattoo.

Lizzy notices his action and asks, "What about this tattoo on your chest, the one you keep rubbing. I mean, you have to admit, it's kind of strange that it would appear like it did. And it moves! How could you not ask about that?" she questions concerned.

"I didn't even realize I had the tattoo until I went to shower. Though I think I've been touching it even in my dreams. It makes me feel calm and serene. I can't explain it, but I _like_ touching it. I hope I get the chance to ask her about it someday." He continues to rub at the jaguar, "I wonder if Severus has one too."

"He might. So, is that our plan now? You're going to go find Severus and see what will happen?" She looked to her best friend, but she knew what the answer would be. She knows how much he loves the older man and she hopes that he won't break his heart again. For his safety, he better not hurt Harry again.

"Yes, I want to head over there this morning if possible. Would you mind if I went? I know you're probably tired from worry and taking care of Jackson, but I feel I have to do this now." His magic is dancing on his skin and he feels giddy, like a teenager again. _Severus. Severus…_ It seems to be vibrating his name up and down his body and, of course, his body is reacting. Crossing his legs under the table, he looks to his best friend for confirmation she's ok with everything and she nods her head.

"Ok, let me just check on Jackson and I'll be on my way." They stand together, and Harry hugs her. "Thank you for understanding" he says in her ear.

"Harry, you daft prick. You don't have to thank me, we're family and you had better tell that husband of yours that I'm not going anywhere, and he'll just have to live with the fact that I will be living here with you. Now go on. Go get your man."

Harry chuckles and heads out to his son's room.

Apparating to an alley in Hogsmeade, Harry starts his trek to Hogwarts. This is the first time since he left that he's been out in public without his glamour, it's nerve racking and his nerves are a complete mess for this reason and thinking about what's to come. Rubbing his palms on his thighs, he looks around at the small village he hasn't seen in what seems like eternity. The bakery smells of fresh bread just made, and the shop owners are getting ready for the day. Overhead the sky is slightly cloudy but still a baby blue and the sun is playing peek-a-boo with the clouds. Harry makes his way to the path that leads to Hogwarts. He wonders if Severus is still here, or has he left looking for him, or worse just left. Doubt becoming the most prominent emotion overriding his nervousness and fear. _How is he going to react when he sees me? I don't know if I can do this_.

"Don't worry honey, everything will work out how it's supposed to. I'll ease your mind and tell you that He is here. He is thinking of leaving" Harry turns to her surprised "only to look for you! He's been gathering information on Ethan to better find you, so he hasn't left yet. Come child." Tate loops her arm in his and they walk side by side down the path through the wood toward the school. The same path all the students take on their trips to Hogsmeade.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry turns to her and asks "Tate, I noticed I have a tattoo of Severus' Animagus, can you tell me what the significance of this means? And does Severus have one too? I find myself touching it quite often, it makes me feel good, like a good bar of chocolate." He chuckles but his eyes are serious.

Tate stopped walking and turned to face Harry, "Child, the tattoo is a magical signature of your bonded. And yes, Severus has one also, of your Animagus as well. The bond, and I, put the signature there for you both to remember what you mean to each other, how you felt being with each other and what you have to look forward to when you are finally with each other. Your jaguar is infused with his magic and his mother bear is infused with your magic." She put both hands on his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "It will never go away, and when the two of you are finally reunited and properly" she smirked "the animals will be able to roam both your bodies, sometimes on their own body and sometimes on the other. Always together. Always a family."

At this Harry looked at her confused, "Both bodies? To what end?"

"They will only be able to jump bodies when the two of you are touching. You'll understand when the time is right. It's my little gift to the both of you for finally becoming what you should have been long ago. A family." She smiled up at him.

They start their walk again and Harry realizes they are not heading to the castle, but to the other side and to a path that he remembers. _Oh Merlin_. He stops and stares at the Forrest, _can he do this? Is he ready_? Tate laughs softly and pushes him toward the path, "Go my child, he is waiting."

lovetoreadseverusdotcom...Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Thank you to all the people who have taken the time to review this story. As you might know, this is my first chapter story and I'm working hard on it to make it something enjoyable. I'm very proud of it so far and the other stories I have posted. I don't claim to be a professional writer or perfect at writing so if there are mistakes they are mine alone. Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and all things Harry Potter. This story is almost done, only two more chapters after this one. Please review at the end of the chapter, it would mean a great deal to me to know what you think, good or bad. Ok, well enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

Harry made his way through the path towards the clearing. His heart beating fast and his breathing labored. He's nervous. Wiping his palms on his thighs, he wills himself to relax and trust in Tate's words. _It will be all right_. He hopes so. Thinking of seeing Severus face to face sends his stomach a flutter and his breakfast on the move. He has to stop and collect himself. Touching his chest and sighing with the calmness that engulfs him, he then puts his hands on his knees and bends over; breathing in and out several times to settle his stomach. It has been so long since he's been face to face with this man and the last time they were together it was awful. He said many things that were hurtful and mean and hard to forget. Actually, Harry never contemplated seeing this man again and therefore never thought about forgiving him for the words that sent him away. Why should he think of the worst day of his life when he had a family to take care of? His babies being the only good thing that came out of his crazy difficult life. And losing Conner didn't help his peace of mind at the time. If it weren't for Lizzy keeping him on task and reminding him every day that there was another baby who needed him, he would have fallen into despair and probably never resurfaced.

Shaking his head, Harry looked forward and surveyed the path. It's just how he remembered, peaceful, beautiful, and fragrant. The smells alone are sending memories flying across his mind. His stomach starts to flip again, _this is too much_ , and he rubs at the Jaguar wishing it to give him courage along with the calm reassurance and he turns back thinking this is a bad idea. He thought he could do it, but the memory of that day in his office just won't go away. The way Severus looked at him and said those awful words just kept flashing in between all the good memories that are making their presence known. Memories he has worked so hard to forget, to lock away never to be viewed again. He walks forward looking for the entrance of the path with eyes that are screaming ' _get me out of here! I can't do this now!'_.

"Merlin, what's wrong with me?" Pacing back and forth, trying to convince himself that he should go back inside the Forrest. He knows that this is what the last few days have been leading up to, but he's having a hard time getting past the hurt that Severus inflicted upon him. Not even touching his chest is enough to convince his heart to move forward and confront the man who is his husband. Even though he knows about the bond, the fact that Severus said those words to him and left him won't leave him and because of that he's questioning what to do. _Why did he leave me? Send me away if he loved me so much? I just don't understand how he could throw me out of his life so easily if his love was so true and pure. What happened that made Severus feel that pushing me away was the right thing to do?_ Realizing where his thoughts were heading and not wanting to confront Severus with doubt, he came to the realization that Severus didn't act on his own. As he glanced up at the Castle, he wasn't sure what he expected but maybe, just maybe someone put a bug in Severus' ear and he felt he had no choice but to end things. _Who would be so meddlesome as to separate two people in love? What could have forced Severus to be so ruthless to someone he loved so much?_ Harry looked around the grounds hoping to see…what? Someone to answer his unspoken questions? Laughing at himself, "Right, get a grip Harry."

Squaring his shoulders and coming to a decision, he doesn't turn to the Forrest but heads to the Castle instead. There is only one person Harry feels knows more than he ever let on, and maybe it's time he paid his old mentor a brief visit before confronting his old lover and husband. Finding the courage to step back into the Castle for the first time since the Battle, he finds himself in front the Gargoyle. Stuck without a password, he is surprised when it moves aside to allow him entrance. Quirking an eyebrow at the display but not questioning it, Harry moves onto the stairway and rides it up.

Finding the door to the Headmaster's office slightly open, he gathers himself and pushes the door open to reveal the empty office. How lucky can he be to enter the Castle unnoticed and then come to this office and have no one here. Relieved that he's gotten this far without running into anyone, he steps in and looks to the center portrait, the one of a sleeping Albus Dumbledore.

Clearing his throat to wake the sleeping man, Harry stands directly in front of the portrait and waits. He can feel the eyes of the other Headmasters watching him and tries to ignore them and keep his attention straight ahead.

"Harry Potter, I never thought I'd see the day when you would be back here in this office." Came the snide remark from Headmaster Dippet. Harry just glanced at him from the corner of his eyes but didn't respond. He's not here to chit-chat with the others, just this man in front of him. "Hmph! Manners boy! Don't you know it's polite to answer someone when they talk to you?" He chided. At this, Harry turned his face to the painting and smiled. "Oh, were you addressing me? Please forgive me Headmaster, I didn't realize that that required a response. Most people are not so obtuse, but I'm not here to speak with you or any other former Headmaster except Albus. So, do us both a favor and keep your snide comments to yourself and if you feel that you cannot do that, then please leave." Harry said this with contempt and he didn't care how it was taken, he doesn't have to take that kind of treatment anymore from anyone.

"Well, I…" The former Headmaster started.

"Dippet." Albus' voice cut him off and with just one look from the newest hanging member, Dippet grumbled a "Well I never!" and left his picture. As did all the other Headmasters.

Turning his gaze at the man before him, Albus smiled and turned on the sparkling eyes and said, "Harry, it's been awhile. I wish I could say this is unexpected, but it is not. I had a feeling I would be seeing you in the near future just not this soon." He stood from his chair, he looked older than Harry remembered, and Albus' face fell some at the look on Harry's face. "Ask your questions, Harry, and I'll answer truthfully." He nodded to Harry and waited for the questions he really didn't want to hear let alone answer. But knowing Harry like he did, he knew Harry deserved the truth.

"Hello Albus, I'm sorry I never came to see you, but I always felt talking to a picture about things from the past to be a little strange. But coming here today I just felt compelled to see you and talk to you. I suppose you know I'm here to see Severus." At this, Albus nodded. "I'm not usually the skittish type, but I'm finding myself scared and anxious about seeing him again." Rubbing at his chest and visibly relaxing, he sits down in the Headmistress' chair and looks pleadingly to Albus. "I want to see him, I _need_ to see him but part of me is just…I mean, I'm just…bullocks! Albus! He said some awful things to me, treated me so terribly, and although I want to look past all that, I'm finding it difficult to forget. I have already forgiven him in my heart, but he couldn't have acted alone. I mean, I don't think he acted on his own accord." Harry watches his old mentor and suddenly things start to click.

Albus looked concerned and rubbed his face, walking to the other side of his parlor, he wondered how Harry would take the news of what he had to tell him. He really did mean well, he thought what he was doing was the best for both men. How did this turn into such a mess and the two men possibly hating him for it? But before he could start his story Harry spoke.

"Tell me Albus, did you know about us before you passed, or did you find out after the fact." Harry spoke to with just a hint of sarcasm. "I always assumed you didn't know but I've been thinking about the past a lot lately and I'm finding it hard to believe that you didn't know. I mean, you're Albus Dumbledore, the all-knowing-Headmaster of Hogwarts, so you _had_ to know, right?" Without even letting Albus talk, Harry kept going with this train of thought, "So, I'm asking myself…what would I do if I knew a teacher and a student were having an affair." Harry looked right through Albus and Albus shuttered. "I think I would discourage the affair. Threaten the older person to end it so I wouldn't have to deal with cleaning up the mess that was sure to happen; one to Azkaban and the other expelled." Using his hands to help tell his story. "And, there's a war going on to boot, and the two involved are influential in the war efforts." Looking into crystal blue eyes, asking the question again mentally because verbally is just too hard at this point. Albus sighed and sat down.

"You are correct in everything, Harry, I did find out about the two of you but only on the day you were bonded." The older man said defeated.

"Come again?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did he just say he _knew_ they were bonded?! "Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you said, Professor." Harry bit out. Feeling like he could channel Severus' anger right now. His magic leaking out and touching the edge of the former Headmaster's frame. Jumping out of his chair and fisting his hands at his sides. "You son of a bitch! You knew we were bonded and you purposely separated us!". His magic whipped around the office but not really affecting anything but the portrait in front of him. "Do you know what you did?! Do you _even_ care what you did?!" He screamed. Panting hard and trying to focus on the present and not the past, he rubbed at his chest, "How could you?" he said so low but Albus heard him anyway.

 _ **Flashback-**_

"Harry?"

Shit! Putting on a smile and covering his eyes with his bangs as much as he could, Harry turns slightly around so he can just see his best friend. "Hey Hermione. Can we maybe talk later? I'm kind of tired and really want to lay down." He doesn't talk louder than a whisper, but she heard him anyway.

"Are you all right? You look awful? Are you catching a cold?" She inquired. Her motherly instincts kicking in as soon as she saw him enter the common room. He looks so tired and something else she can't quite put her finger on. "Did everything go ok with…" she trailed off when he turned back around and started back up the steps.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? I'm fine Hermione, just…tired." He said over his shoulder and disappeared into the room.

Once by his bed, Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed in. He spelled his bedcurtains closed and locked. He put up a couple of silencing charms before he settled into his bed for the foreseeable future. Turning his face into his pillow he cried. Loud heart wrenching wails of hurt and despair. With no one to hear him, he didn't hold back. What just happened? What did I do? How can he say those things to me when just the other day we made love on that very desk? I don't understand! He cried even harder, his eyes becoming puffy, his vision blurry from all the tears and his face red and streaked with old and new water tracks. His magic flaring around him but not settling which in turn had his stomach flipping and his breathing harsh. Turning onto his back he closed his eyes trying to clear his thoughts enough to settle his shaky body. Evening out his breathing enough to let his body feel, he started crying all over again. This pain he feels is worse than anything the Dursley's ever did to him. The difference between them and Severus is he actually loves Severus. So much so that this is a harsh reality to swallow, but he told himself earlier tonight that he would do what needed to be done and then he would take care of himself. Taking in a shuttered breath and allowing more tears to fall, he curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. Maybe this will all be a dream in the morning.

Harry didn't emerge from his bed for five days. Not even Ron bringing him food to the bed would he open his curtains. He just wasn't ready for the outside world when his world was falling apart. The thought of not seeing Severus anymore still stung his eyes and turned his stomach. Just knowing he would never touch him again was so devastating he wished for death. Thinking death would be better than living a cold dead life. Still, when he would think back to all the times he was with the man, he never got the impression or the feeling he was being played. He knows Severus is a good spy and can act his way through the toughest situations, but to act as if he loved him when all he really wanted was sex is just unfathomable to Harry, no one is that good. And if all he wanted was just sex he could have went anywhere for that. So, what was it? Was it revenge for his father? For Sirius?

They had their life all planned out together. A life he thought they both wanted. How stupid he feels now….used… and dirty. The things he let that man do to him and vice versa. Harry couldn't help but feel so helpless, so lost, and so incomplete but mostly so very sad that his dreams have been shattered. Coming to a decision, Harry feels his emotions settling in and he hopes he will be able to carry out what he's been working out in his head these past five days. He will go on like nothing has happened because he is not going to tell his best friends. He doesn't want their pity and I-told-you-so looks. He will go to Gringotts and set up a new identity for his life after the war, provided he survives. He will continue to train and research spells to defeat Voldemort even without Severus and when the time comes, he will fight. And if he survives, he will leave Britain and start a new life away from everything 'Harry Potter'. He just can't stay here any longer than necessary, the memories would suffocate him. It's been five days since anyone has seen him and it's time to put himself back together and rejoin the living and to get his schoolwork completed. After all, he will need his education for when he leaves this school to start his new life.

After taking a long hot shower and getting dressed, Harry heads down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It's early and only a few students are in the Hall and no teachers are there yet. Good, he's not sure he can handle seeing him this early, Potions class will be difficult enough. Grabbing some toast with jam, he heads out to the lake for some needed fresh air. Finding his favorite spot under a tree, he sits himself down on the ground and looks over the lake. His mind going over everything he wants to do from here on out and reassuring himself that he can do it. Yes, he has a plan for himself, a plan for surviving this war and for the life he wants for himself afterwards. It won't be easy, doing this without Ron and Hermione, but they deserve their happiness too and he will not endanger them anymore. Coming to an understanding with himself, he finishes his toast and continues to look over the lake.

 _ **End flashback—**_

Coming back to himself, Harry glares at the former Headmaster, almost at a loss for words. Almost…

"I looked up to you! You sanctimonious bastard!" Harry's magic filled the air, and he touched his chest absent mindedly. "Who the hell are you to decide someone else's heart?! Someone's else's wants and desires?!" His pupils blown from anger and he bit out. "I always wondered what I did to push him away." Harry started again, his voice low and even. "I never understood how he could have done what he said he did. It just didn't fit the Severus _I_ knew. For years I played that scene back in my head, over and over again, and I could never figure it out. Finally, I had to stop thinking about it or I would have drove myself crazy. So, I did. I stopped thinking about him and how I felt about him. I took all those memories of our time together and _that_ _day_ and pushed them out of my mind. I had to learn to live in the _now_ and not dwell in the past. Plus, the fact I had a child to care for." He stopped here to take a breath and gather his thoughts and Albus took this as an opportunity to speak.

"Harry, Merlin Harry, I'm so sorry. There's nothing I could ever say to you that would make what I did any better. I have failed you and Severus. I will forever regret my actions back then. I never meant to harm either of you, I only ever wanted the best possible outcome for both of you and I thought that would be achieved separately. I felt that the both of you would let your feelings for each other get in the way of the task at hand." Albus looked to his former student with sadden eyes and willed him to understand where he was coming from. Looking around the office, which Minerva has made her own, he stops at the perch still in the corner of the office. Just where he left it all those years ago. A thought came to him. "Harry…" But Harry finally figured out what he wanted to say.

Harry bellowed, "You knew we were bonded! You persuaded Severus to break up with me! You knew what I was going through that week I stayed in my room and yet you never said anything to me!" He bit out through clenched teeth, "You never came to talk to me, never even invited me to your office to discuss my whereabouts for that week or any other time I went missing. What were you thinking, Headmaster? What were you doing all that time; sitting in your office eating lemon drops and thinking 'oh well, they'll get over it'?!" Harry was losing it. He could feel his magic rippling on his skin, it wanted to lash out and he just manages to reigned it back.

Taking a step toward the portrait and bringing his hands together, his magic sparkling from his fingertips, "You never told me about the bond and, I'm guessing, you never told Severus because he never sought me out. He kept his distance from me up until the final battle and even then he kept his distance. Yes, he protected my back and helped with the Death Eaters, but never once did he try to approach me and tell me anything, even when the battle was over." Shaking his head to forget about that day. "I watched him from the Forrest when it was finally over, and I thought about going to him, but I just couldn't get past the venom and the look on his face that day." Staring glassy eyed at the Headmaster, he thought back to that time and felt himself remember the feelings going through his mind and body. _He quietly gathered himself, sadness pouring from his heart and he gave Severus one more longing look before turning his back on him and walking into the Forrest, to an area just outside the Wards. Apparating to an Alley behind Gringotts, he didn't look back only forward to his future. He had a family to protect now._

Sparks of magic are playing around his fingers and his eyes glow with intense emotion before he looked up at the former Headmaster. "How could you do this to us?" he asks again feeling so much despair and sorrow.

With wide eyes staring at the open display of controlled magic, Albus finally found his voice **"** Harry, I know now what a mistake it was to convince Severus to end it with you. And you should know that it took me quite a while to convince him to see it my way. I was unprepared for the amount of affection he held for you even knowing you were bonded. Seeing him defend you, disobeying me so adamantly and watching him break down in tears in front of me when he finally gave in. It tore me apart inside." Here, he pounded his heart. "I felt awful for what I did but I still felt it was the right thing for both of you at the time, to ensure your survival. I am so very sorry that I didn't trust you and Severus, that I didn't tell you two about the bond when I realized you two didn't know, and I'm so very sorry that I kept you two apart when it's obvious that you belong together. Harry, Severus has never been the same since you left. I feel he wasn't living, just surviving each day in hopes the next one might be better. I did that to him, and I've regretted it ever since. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"I don't know Albus. Forgiving you right now is not an option I will entertain at the moment. I came in here on a hunch, to quell my curiosity about why Severus broke it off. I don't feel any better than I did before I walked in here, but at least I know more of the truth now. " Bouncing the magic between his hands "I really just want to burn your portrait right now." Harry bit out, then sighed realizing that wouldn't get him very far.

Albus didn't smile and he didn't sparkle, but he did lock eyes with Harry and very seriously he said "You control your magic very well Harry. I would very much like to not go up in flames, if you please." Seeing the boy as a man and a powerful one at that gave Albus pride even though he didn't have the right to feel it. "Go to him Harry. He knows everything I did, and he knows about the bond, as you probably have figured out already. He needs his family, he need you and your love and comfort. I feel he will go insane looking for you if you don't go to him first." Albus turned and sat in his chair picking up his tea cup. "He's planning on leaving in search for you but I'm sure he is still here. You shouldn't be afraid to face him, Harry. What happened all those years ago was more my doing than his. The doubt you're feeling is unfounded to be sure and I'm almost positive he will welcome you with open arms. I know he's feeling more than his fair share of guilt over what he did to you and a great deal of regret as well. He's seen his children, Harry. He knows what he threw away, at my insistence, and he's hurting just as much as you are, maybe a little more." He looked to Harry and sighed. "Go find him. Where's that Gryffindor courage you had while in school?"

Harry wanted to keep screaming at the man, wanted to curse that picture off the wall and watch it burn. However, he's seen the real man loving his dead son, teaching him, and guiding him. He's seen how Conner loves him and worships him, so if his dead son can forgive this man for what he did, then Harry can leave this portrait undamaged but not entirely intact. Lifting his wand and silently casting while waving it in a circle, Harry smiled knowingly at the old man "Albus, what you did seems so illogical and not something I would have expected you to ever do. That makes this even more painful. You hurt me, wounded me right here in my heart" touching his chest. He was surprised when tingles went through his arm. He had forgotten about the tattoo and the calming magic of his beloved. Placing his hand flat over the tattoo, closing his eyes, and taking in a long breath, he looked back to the former Headmaster "Your meddling, no matter how good your intentions are, will happen no more. I've seen to that. And from now on you can only be heard by the other portraits and Conner. No one else will be able to converse with you unless I deem it. Conner loves his Gampa and that is the only reason I haven't destroyed your painting." Feeling satisfied with the look of horror on the other man's face, Harry turned and left the office.

Severus sat on the bench in the glade and looked around at the scenery. It's been a long time since he's been here. And after the battle and Harry's disappearance he just couldn't bring himself here. This place where he spent so much time with Harry; healing, talking, making love, or just watching the stars. This was their 'away place' when they just wanted to be with each other and no one else. So, being back here, seeing the same design of foliage and smelling the familiar scents is hard. It's painful and sitting on this bench he tries not to hyperventilate as he tries to stay focused on his plans for searching out Harry. Taking the letter from Arthur out of his robes and rereading it through, he now has a beginning point to start his search for Harry. This Ethan Morningside owns one of the most reputable warding companies in England. In fact, he's thought of hiring this company to ward his business when he finally left Hogwarts and opened his own Apothecary.

Sighing and replacing the letter in his robes, he squints up at the sun and decides it's getting too hot. Standing and removing his teaching robes, laying it carefully over the bench, he begins to roll up his sleeves to the elbow. He ponders the fact that if Conner hadn't brought him here he would have never come back here…too many memories; memories of a happier life. Where is that child, he said he would be right back.

 _That child. Such a beautiful boy, and to think what Harry must have gone through when he lost his baby…our baby._ _Will I find him? And if I do, will he want to see me? I know he knows about the bond now, we found out at the same time, but will that make a difference to him? I was so callous, so heartless towards him that bloody awful day. I wish I could go back to that day and do it all over again. I never should have ended things with Harry. My life hasn't been the same since that day, I haven't been the same. I miss him so much. But now that I know about the bond and my son, I want it. I need him as much now as I did that first day I realized I was in love with him._

 _ **Flashabck-**_

"Are you kidding me? Come on Severus! Why are you purposely throwing first year hexes? I thought you wanted me to beat the Dark Lord not tickle him?" Harry barked out. Moving back into a defense position, prepared for whatever the man threw at him. But Severus just stood there, arms and wand at his side looking at Harry with a blank stare.

"Severus! Hello, are you in there?" waving his hand in front of his face "Severus? You're scaring me." Finally, Severus looked at him, his eyes taking a second to focus. Harry could tell when his thought process kicked in. "Day dreaming? What's got into you today? Are you ill?...Severus?" Harry said concerned. Now he's worried that maybe there is something wrong. Is it Voldemort? "Hey, talk to me, what's going on?"

Severus looked at Harry, really looked at him and found that he couldn't stop _looking_ at him. _He's so beautiful_. _So strong, not just physically but mentally as well. And his eyes, so green and expressive, so easy to get lost in_ , which he has several times today and in the past. However, today he's getting lost in his own feelings. Feelings he never realized he could possess until just this minute. He realized he had fallen in love. So deeply in love with Harry that the thought of losing him to Voldemort is crushing. Merlin. Looking over Harry's face, memorizing it with his eyes because touching something so precious is out of his realm _. I just want to kiss those lips, taste him, devour him, make love to him, feel him under me and around me. I want to claim him as mine_. Lost in his wishful thinking, he didn't notice Harry coming toward him and stopping a few feet away.

"Severus, what are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Worried by the silent older man, Harry began to fidget, and he put his wand away. "Sev?"

That was it. That was the push he needed and before he could tell himself this was a bad idea, he strode forward and captured Harry's face in both hands and kissed him. Softly, oh so gently. The kiss wasn't very long but long enough that Severus brought his body flush with Harrys. Not opening his eyes, he kept hold of Harry's face just a bit tighter and turned his head the other way and kissed him again. This time they both opened their mouths and no prompting was needed. They tasted each other, explored each other's mouth and Harry ran his tongue over the older man's front teeth and deepened the kiss even more. Severus moved one hand into the soft black hair and fisted it while the other hand moved to the small of the younger man's back. Meanwhile, Harry brought his arms around the taller man's torso to his back, sliding them up to the shoulders then down to the top his Severus' arse and pulled the man closer to him. Both moaning, loudly and wantonly. When they parted, they just stared at each other before Severus smiled "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Bloody hell, I've been wanting to do that for months." Harry smiled back and initiated another mind-blowing kiss. He knew Severus would be a good kisser, the man excels in everything he does. When they finally separated they stared at each other for a minute before walking over to the window seats.

"Harry" Severus said while thumbing Harrys cheek. "Harry, I don't know when or how it happened, but I have very strong feelings for you." That was putting it mildly. What he felt at this moment was pure euphoria, elation at being able to touch his skin and taste that mouth. Never has he felt these feelings before, even when he thought he loved Lily Evans. This most definitely is love but that word scares the shite out of him. No one but his mother has ever said that to him and him to her. Could he say it now? Should he wait? Merlin, just the thought of not being with Harry is frightening.

"Severus" Harry huffed out. "Merlin Sev, I've been in love with you for a while now. I never thought you would feel the same way towards me. So, I kept it to myself. When we kissed" running a free and through his hair "fuck, I thought I would explode." Severus' heart did a backflip at those words and he couldn't stop the smile that graced his stern face. Running his thumb over Harry's cheek gently, they just stared at each other, neither wanting to break this…this amazing, wonderful thing that was beginning between them.

Harry touched the older man's thigh lightly and looking into those dark pools of the man he loved so very much. "Severus" he whispered, leaning into the man's touch "Can you kiss me again?"

Smiling and bringing his hand to the nape of Harry's neck, he gently pulled the younger man forward, "It would be my pleasure." His lips descended to Harry's, kissing him softly, both moaning at the pleasure. Severus felt his nerves explode with tingles unlike he's ever felt before. _Yes, there was no denying he loved this man with every fiber of his being._ When they finally ended the kiss, Severus pulled away slightly, saying quietly but with confidence, "I love you, Harry. Never have I loved someone as much as I love you."

Harry's smile could have brightened an eclipsed moon, and Severus new his life was just made.

 _ **End flashback-**_

Sitting on the bench and looking to the ground, his eye caught something on his forearm and when he looked it was the Mother Bear. It was roaming around as if looking for something. Severus touched it reverently and the Bear stopped and looked toward him. "I know, I'll find him." He said quietly

Hearing someone coming through the trees, Severus glanced up and into the pools of the emerald eyes of the man he loved. His husband was here, in their spot, looking at him with love and a little fear. Gasping, Severus felt the hairs on his body stand up, felt a tingling sensation spread throughout his body, and a warmth emanating from where the Mother Bear tattoo was last seen. Placing his hand over the warming arm he just stared at Harry trying to ascertain if he was real or not. He could not look away. He was lost in those green pools and he felt his life shift. "Harry?"

-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Sorry this chapter took so long. If you read my profile you'll know that my husband is not well. It's been difficult to get to the computer and write these last two chapters. But, I did manage to finish both chapters! I will be posting both, so you can read the ending. This is my first chapter story and even though I totally had fun writing it and I'm proud of myself for doing something I would never normally do, I can honestly say it was a challenge. Taking it from my head; where everything makes sense and writing it down are two different things entirely. I know this is sappy but hey, I need sappy. I hope you like it!

 **Chapter 9**

Harry was nervous to enter the clearing. He knew Severus was there as he could feel warmth on his chest the closer he got to their spot. Touching the Panther tattoo and taking strength from it, he continued forward. This is what the last few days have been all about. Getting them back together. Tate assured him this is what needs to be done, what should be done. Did Severus want this though? He's never doubted Severus before, but he can't say that now. Ever since that day and those words, his confidence in all things Severus have diminished and it's been a tough road mentally to get back on track. Sighing and pushing a tree limb out of his face, he trudges forward and comes to the paths end. What would he see once he pushes through this foliage? What would he say? How do you start the conversation 'oh I left and had your children but didn't tell you because…'? This is going to be difficult, painful, and very emotional.

Enough.

Squaring his shoulders in fake confidence, he pushes through the last of the trees to stand at the edge of the clearing and spots Severus right away.

As soon as their eyes meet he felt many emotions; relief, sorrow, love, peace, nervousness, worry and warmth. Warmth being the most prevalent, his tattoo flitting across his torso leaving a blazing path of fire. They just stare at each other; Harry because he is too scared to move or say anything and Severus because he was unsure what he is seeing.

"Harry?"

Harry just smiles back but doesn't answer. No words would come. He waits to see what his husband is going to do, deciding to play it close to the heart for once.

Severus stands up and takes a tentative step forward, "Harry? Is that really you?" Reaching a hand out as if to touch but deciding against it. "Merlin, Harry. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I have so much to say to you, but… I don't know where to begin. Can I assume you are here because of the dream memory we shared?" Harry just nods once in affirmation and Severus feels a happiness he hasn't felt in over six years wash over him.

"Right, I was planning on coming to you, to search the world from top to bottom to find you and Jackson if I had to." Rubbing his palms down his thighs and wetting his lips, "Merlin, you look good, Harry." Taking a step closer to the younger man, Severus continues, "I'm happy to see you came out of hiding for me. It means a great deal to me that you came here. It couldn't have been easy, being here…the battle memories alone…and our memories…" Looking confused at the younger man, "How did you know I'd be here, in this spot?"

After a pause, "I didn't know for sure. My legs just took me here." He said without breaking eye contact. All of a sudden he felt like a school kid again. Standing still not sure what to say or what to do, suddenly feeling self-conscious. They stand there just watching the other for several minutes, taking in the sight of each other, cataloging facial features forgotten, seeing timelines that weren't there before, feeling long forgotten feelings and magic coming to the surface of their skin; making the hairs on their body rise and bumps on their flesh. The man looks good, better than good really, he looks wonderful, delicious, touchably soft and gruff at the same time. He looks like he needs a hug and Harry longs to reach out and hug the man. To encompass him in his body heat and never let go. To taste every inch of that soft porcelain skin and leave his mark showing everyone that this man is his and his only. The uneasy feeling in Harry's stomach was back and he fought back the urge to throw up his empty stomach in front of this man who looked so composed and unaffected by the sight of him. Finally, he brakes eye contact and looks to the ground to formulate the words he wants so desperately to say.

"Harry?" Severus takes another step. He _needs_ to be closer, he needs to touch the man. To prove to his heart that what he is seeing in front of him is real, is true. Harry looked up and Severus' heart skipped a beat. Oh, how he misses looking upon his face. He wants to touch him, _needs_ to touch him but he must be patient. Severus feels a fire of warmth over his shoulder and onto his chest, he reflectively touches it and immediately it settles down. He knows his tattoo is happy and is going in circles around his chest, but he needs to tread softly, he needs to do this right. " _Harry"_ he whispers softly, and continues to whisper, " _Does this mean you came here to be with me? To forgive me for my mistakes and cruelty and stupidity. To be mine again? Oh, Harry, please tell me this is so…I have missed you so much, so much my Love."_ The last part coming out as a sob and he takes the last few steps and stops just in front of Harry. "I am very sorry for the things I said to you and even more sorry that I hurt you so." He said just above a whisper while reaching up to lightly touch the side of Harry's face with his long slender fingers. His breathing hitched with the first touch and Harry closes his eyes and leans into it.

"Severusss…" He softly whispers, lace with emotions, bringing tears to his eyes. He inhales deeply and rejoices in the familiar scent of the man he loves. He wants this. He wants this more than anything. A warmth on his chest drew his attention for a second before he remembered the panther. The panther was making it's pleasure known; that it is happy. Happy that it's family is finally reunited, finally together. Harry makes to touch it but instead brings his hands up to cup his husbands face and says, "Merlin Severus, I never stopped loving you and I've missed you as well."

Leaning in, their breaths mixing together, Harry lightly touches his lips to Severus'. Just a peck really, but Severus wants…no needs more. Pushing himself closer, he captures his mouth again in a bruising kiss. He _moans_ hungrily. The feel of Harry's lips, the taste of Harry's mouth and the sensations coursing through his body at the feel of Harry's body against his, _yes!_ _Oh Merlin, yes!_ He wraps his arms around Harry's body and pulls him flush with his own. His chest explodes with love, with comfort. With so much joy he almost doubles over with it, his skin burning with fire before it suddenly lessens and Harry spasms once before moaning huskily into Severus' mouth, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. With one hand staying at the small of Harry's back and the other traveling up his back to hold Harry's head softly in place, Severus deepens the kiss. Their tongues tasting each other, remembering each other as their mouths move against one another. It feels so good. Harry _feels_ so good in his arms and he'll do anything to make sure he can do this _anytime_ he pleases. Severus moves his leg between Harry's thighs and tightens his hold on him, moaning again at the added friction. However, before this could go any further, he pulls back to look into Harry's eyes, eyes that express so much emotion when he allows it. And there it was. The love. The acceptance…the forgiveness. Severus chokes on his emotions. _How can Harry look at him like that after what he said and did? How can he forgive him for his cruelty so easily when he can hardly forgive himself?_

"You're thinking too much Severus. Always thinking." Harry chuckles, putting his hands on his husband's shoulders. Feeling so complete now that they are together, now that they're touching. His magic has been dancing on his skin since he first came into the clearing, but now that it's tasted the man before him, its alive inside him as well. He can feel his magic singing and there's so much warmth on his chest now that he can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for everything. I never meant…I never wanted…Merlin, this is harder than I thought it would be." Putting more space between them but not letting go, never letting go. "How…?"

"I don't think I can ever forget or forgive you for those words you spewed that day but seeing you here now, all those feelings of remorse, regret and hurt just wash away. I don't know how to explain it, I've missed you so much and I need you. I need you more than I let myself believe I need anything." Harry says somberly. I came here because I want you, Severus. I need you in my life and now that we know the truth, it only seems right to come here."

They stand staring at each other for a long minute before Severus takes Harry's face in his hands, "Say you forgive me, Love. I need to hear it." He says softly. Harry takes Severus' hands in his own and brings them down to their sides. They immediately intertwine their fingers and step to the bench and sit.

"Sev, I should be the one to ask you for forgiveness." Harry was serious now and squeeze our clasped hands to emphasize his point. "Severus, I never told you I was pregnant." Worry enters his eyes at what the older man's reaction would be, but surprisingly there was only love looking back at him.

"Yes, well I can certainly understand why you didn't tell me at the time but after the battle…you could have, but…you just…left. I was hurt by that, more than I'm willing to admit. I understand you needed to get away, Harry, but you stayed away, and I let myself believe you left to die." Harry squeezes his hands and nods, "Yes, that's what I was hoping for at the time. A clean break."

"It didn't take me long to figure out that it was you I bumped into in Diagon Alley. Your…our son looks very much like me and I couldn't get that child out of my mind. That, along with your strange behavior made me question everything I made myself believe. I viewed that memory several times in my pensieve. He shifts on the bench and decides now was the time to say what needs to be said.

"Harry, I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for what I did to you that day. Those words I said to you…they were all lies. Everything about that encounter was a lie and if I could go back to that day and do it over I would tell Albus to sod off. But I can't go back. I can only offer you my apology and beg for your forgiveness and hope that you will allow me to be a part of your life with my son." Severus, a man who does not show his emotions, does not allow anyone to see anything he doesn't want seen, allows all his masks to dissolve. He allows all his feeling to play out across his face in the hope that Harry will see the sincerity of his apology. Nervousness, trepidation, sorrow, love…so much love and admiration but most of all hope. Severus hopes that Harry could understand and eventually forgive him. He needs Harry in his life, he needs Harry like he needs air. Placing a soft kiss on Harrys knuckles, he waits for Harry to answer him.

Watching Severus in front of him was comical. He's never seen the man out of sorts before. This is a man who was a spy against Voldemort, he stood beside that mad man and all the other Death Eaters convincing them he was one of them. To see him this way now is breaking his heart and he was about to say so when Severus started speaking. Harry catches his breath and stares into Severus' dark pools. He couldn't look away as he listened to Severus' speech. He couldn't take his eyes off the man, watching as emotion after emotion flitted across his face. It was amazing to watch, and he felt so much closer to the man because of it. After Severus kisses his hands, he brakes their grip and cups the older man's face. Gently caressing his cheeks and without breaking eye contact he says quietly, "I know it wasn't you. Your words that day have haunted me all these years, but I think I always knew deep down in my soul that it wasn't true. I love you, you crazy git and I've missed you so much. I stupidly thought I could live my life without you, but I cannot. I need you, Sev. I want you so badly right now." Swallowing the lump in his throat, "I know you need to hear this even though I don't feel it needs to be said, but I forgive you Sev. I forgive you because I know that you fought for us and lost. I forgive you because I know how manipulative Albus can be and you didn't want me to have to deal with him. You took that burden from me and I can only say that that took a lot of courage on your part. He is not an easy man to ignore, especially when he wants something. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, ever. Please hear me, Love." Voice cracking, he continues. "But Sev? Can you ever forgive me for not telling you I was pregnant? I need your forgiveness as well before we can move forward." Moving his hands to the back of his husbands neck and playing with the small hairs at its base, he waits with bated breath for the man to answer him.

"Merlin Harry. There's nothing to forgive. You did what I made you do. I gave you no reason to think we would get back together." Harry starts to protest, but is cut off by Severus, "No, I will say it if you need to hear it but this whole mess is my fault and I take full responsibility for all the consequences." Severus places his hands on Harry's thighs and rubs up and down slowly. "Please say you 'love me' again." He whispers. He needs to hear it. Needs to hear his love say those words again. Looking up into those emerald eyes he allows a tear to fall before he blinks the wetness away. He feels so elated! He is finally going to have what he's been sorely missing these past six years. "Please say it." He begs.

Harry looks stunned at the man before him. This whole interaction is so unbelievable to him. He expects some animosity from the man for keeping his children from him. Then it occurs to him that he's only seen one child, he doesn't know about Conner. Running his fingers through Severus' hair, "I love you Severus. I love you with all my heart. But I have so much to tell you about my life the past six years."

Severus closes his eyes to the sensation of fingers through his hair. He's misses this so much. "Harry. Love. I know." Harry stiffens at the acknowledgement. _What did he know?_ "I know you had twins and one didn't make it." He chokes out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Harry. I'm so sorry. But Conner is a happy child nonetheless."

"You know about Conner? How? I mean , how do you even know his name?" Harry says stunned.

"Conner has been visiting me in my dreams for over four years. At first, I didn't realize how frequently he came, and he never spoke. He was just there inhabiting my dreams. Then after I bumped into you, I had a magical breakdown and I was out for a few days and he came to me then too. He showed me things. When I woke up he visited me in my rooms and just this morning he brought me here." Suddenly a thought pops into his mind and he smirks, "That little booger! He knew you would come, and he brought me here on purpose!"

They both laugh, and it feels really good. Their magic is beginning to dance between them, glowing a soft misty golden color that spreads all around them to the end of the clearing. A soft murmur could be heard in the golden glow, but the sounds wouldn't form coherent words at first. Then "My children. Live and be happy." Echoes through the mist and Harry smiles knowingly while Severus looks on confused. "It's a long story, Sev. Like I said, I have so much to tell you."

"Indeed, at this point nothing will surprise me. I promise I will never give you reason to ever doubt me again. I will always be here, by your side, sharing our triumphs and heartaches together. _Always_. _Always_ my love."

"Me too, Sev. Always." And he leans in and places a soft kiss to those lips. "Mm, Merlin, Sev. I just want to devour you right now." Kissing him again and drawing him closer, sliding his hands down over the shoulders and down each arm to stop on the man's thighs. _Want_ coursing through his body, the need to feel this body next to his, on him, in him. Just the thought of being under this man produces such a moan and Severus takes that as an invitation and pounces. He grabs Harry's face and kisses him until no coherent thought could be processed. Tongues dancing, teeth biting, lips bruising before Severus kisses his way down his jaw and neck.

Harry takes in the much needed breath while his body begin to sing with pleasure from his husband. Severus moves his hands to the buttons on Harry's shirt and pauses, waiting for permission, for Harry to say he wants this too. Harry moans again, settling his head on the others shoulder, "Fuck Sev, how is it you can turn me on so thoroughly? I want to make love to you so badly right now, but not here. I want our first time to be more than urges and frustration. I want _love_ to be the over whelming emotion. Do you understand?" He speaks softly into the clothed shoulder and waits for the response.

Severus did understand but that didn't stop his disappointment. Placing his long fingers flat on Harrys chest, he kisses his way back up Harry's neck and speaks into his ear, "When I finally get you into my bed, husband, I will shower you with love and make you feel things you've never felt before. Make no mistake, I will make love to you, gently, adoringly, teasingly, and ferociously before I fuck you into next week. You'll be begging me for more and I will be more than happy to oblige." Licking his ear and smiling at the shutter he felt go through Harry's body.

"Oh, fuck Severus."

Before Harry could say anymore, Severus was kissing him again. Passionately, mapping out his mouth, cataloging the textures and the taste once again. When they part, they stare at each other before they both smile. "Promise? I'm going to hold you that and you'll have to keep doing it if you fail to do so the first time around." Harry smirks.

"Brat. I will endeavor to satisfy you then and every other time. You are mine now and I plan on cherishing you for eternity." Looking seriously at his young husband, "I love you." Those simple three words, words he used to have a hard time saying so freely. Words that Harry said a hundred times more than he did, are coming out so easily now. "I love you, Harry." Feeling Harry tighten his hold on him he says it again. "I love you so much. I don't ever want to be without you in my life. Ever."

"Oh Severusss, I love you too. Love you so much it's burning in my chest." There is a burning in his chest and he places a hand over it. "What the bloody hell?" Since waking up and finding the new tattoo, he's accepted the warm feelings it has given him, accepted the calming affect it's had on him, but this burning sensation is not the same and although it could be pleasurable, at this moment it is not. Harry starts to unbutton his shirt to look at his chest, it feels like there would be burn marks there, but after he undid the first button the sensation receded and moved to his shoulder. Severus watches as Harry started to unbutton his shirt a little concerned. He looks to be in pain but not in pain. When Harry stopps after the first button, he lifts an eyebrow in question and Harry laughs in return. "When I said my chest is burning I meant it…literally. I was going to take a look at my chest…well the…I mean…at the…Oh bloody hell! I wanted to see what the Panther was doing to my chest!" He blows out in exasperation. He has not told Severus about his tattoo and wasn't sure how the man would take it. It being a tattoo and a magical one that connects them with their magic.

Severus nods in understanding, "I too have a new adornment. A Mother Bear tattoo that showed up on my chest when I had that magical episode. When I touch it, I feel comfort and peace. I feel you. Am I to guess you are having the same experience?" Harry nods. "Funny, I'm not feeling anything from my tattoo at the moment, not even the warmth it was emanating when you appeared here." Touching his arm then his chest, he thought about the last time he felt sensation from the Bear. It was during their first kiss. It had been so powerful so intense but then it stopped. "Harry, do you still feel a painful burning?"

"Not anymore. I mean it's still a burning sensation but not so intense as it was on my chest. It's moved to my shoulder and I can feel warmth down my arm. Harry suddenly had the urge to touch Severus. Reaching over and taking Severus' hands in his, he felt his body relax and he sighs in relief. Laughing at himself, he looks down at their clasped hands. He watches in awe as the panther tattoo _and_ the bear tattoo emerge from under his shirt sleeve. He gives Severus a questioning look before turning his attention back to their clasped hands. The tattoos both look to him then Severus before the bear jumps over to the older man's hand with the panther following. They take one more look at the two men before disappearing under Severus' shirt sleeve. Harry quirks an eyebrow at Severus and Severus just shrugs. "I guess they're happy we're together again. I suppose we'll have to get used to them wondering around our bodies. This could make making love interesting, don't you think? I can't wait to find out." He says smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. Harry couldn't hold the laughter at Severus shrugging his shoulders and wiggling his eyebrows? Life is going to be interesting!

Harry was brought out of his musings with Severus' next words. "Did you bring Jackson with you?"

"No, I left him home with Lizzy." At the confused look on his face, Harry continues. "Lizzy is my best friend. She's been with me since I left Hogwarts. She's been there for me, helped me when I didn't think anyone could. She's no Hermione, but that's what I love about her. She supports me, and she understands…or understood why I left like it did. Even though I didn't meet her until after I left, she was there when I needed someone the most." Stopping here because he feels he wasn't saying the words right. He looks at Severus and takes in a deep breath. Severus just waits patiently for Harry to gather himself. Obviously Harry felt strongly about this Lizzy and to be honest, he wants to know more about her too.

"We met in a book store. I was collecting books on male pregnancies and she ended up helping me. We hit it off and before I knew it, we were sharing an apartment and researching everything we could on my condition. She's my best friend, Severus. She's Jacksons Godmother and Aunt. In fact, Jackson looks to her as family and they treat each other as such. Honestly, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for her." Running a hand through his hair, "She saved me after Conner died and she kept our family together when I couldn't. I love her like she's my sister and I hope that one day you'll love her too." Face stoic, emotions locked away, he waits for Severus to say something.

"I can't wait to meet her. She obviously means so much to you and our son." Severus could see the tension leave Harry's frame. _Was he really so worried about his reaction to this Lizzy?_ Harry smiles and squeezes their joined hands tightly. "Thank you Sev. That means so much to me. We felt it wasn't the right time for him to come. We didn't know what would happen today. But he knows about you, he knows it was you in Diagon Alley and he's very excited to meet you." Harry tells him, and he could see the glee in those soft black eyes.

"I can't wait to finally meet my son, Harry. Thank you. Thank you for coming here. By doing so, you have saved me the hassle of trying to find you, which could have been very tedious. I wrote to Arthur about Ethan Morningside and he sent me a profile of you. It's not much really, just your business, nothing personal. So I know I would have had a very difficult time finding you from there, but it was a start." Squeezing Harry's hand, wanting him to understand what this means to him. He's finally at peace. He's finally going to be happy every day, no matter good or bad day, he will be happy because he has Harry in his life again.

"Sev, you're right. You would have been searching for a long time. I made sure Ethan was buried deep in the background in case anyone came looking for him. The Goblins helped me to set it up and it was worth every galleon I spent too. You would have been going around in circles, but eventually I would have been notified you were looking for me but that could have been years from now." Wiping his face with his free hand, Harry smiles then shakes his head, "So much to talk about. So much to do."

"Will you come to my rooms for lunch, Harry? I think we can finish this reunion over a nice meal and some tea." He stands and pulls Harry up with him, keeping his hand in Harry's. "Please Harry." He couldn't let go of Harry's hand as they start walking to the edge of the clearing side by side. He is so happy! Harry is here, and they are together! Oh Merlin, what if Jackson doesn't like him? What if he can't relate to the child in any way? What if…

"You're thinking too much again." Harry said grinning and giving him a sideways glance. "Don't worry so much, we will get through anything as long as we're together. Come on, I need that tea."

Review Please!

-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Okay here's the last chapter. More sappiness…I hope you like it. **Warning of slash.**

Chapter 10: Epilogue

"Ngh"

"Harder! Fuuuck! Yes! Oh, merlin Sev, oh merlin! So good. Ssso good! I'm close, don't stop Sev, please don't stop!"

"You like that? Like when I do this?" and he swiveled his hips as he pounded harder.

"Yes! Ngh! Like that! Oh fuck, you feel so good. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!"

"Harry…ahh, Harry…Merlin, I love you like this. Let me see you Harry, I want to see you when you come. So beautiful. Merlin, you're beautiful. Oh…Harry! Oh…Harry I'm coming!" Grabbing Harry's hips tightly and burying himself in the younger man until he was spent, shuttering through his orgasm. Both men trying not to move, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Severus pulls out of Harry and lays on his back covering his face with one arm. "That was amazing Harry."

"Mmm, yes. It always is with you." Harry rolls onto his side to better see and talk to his husband. Rubbing circles over his extended belly. He loves feeling life inside him. He loves how he feels so much love for this baby before it's even born. Being pregnant with Severus' child is the best feeling life has to offer. Just knowing it's Severus that gave him this gift is, at times, overwhelming. He never, in all his life, would have thought that he would be this happy. His life was full of hardship, cruelty, war, and death. It almost feels wrong how blissfully happy he is, but they have been together now for ten years and it's only getting better.

"Sev?"

Severus looks to Harry and turns to face him fully. "Hmm," reaching out and placing a hand over Harry's that is rubbing the baby bump. He smiles lovingly and gazes into green eyes, waiting.

"What are your plans for today? Are you still taking the kids to the zoo?" He nods and Harry nods in return. "Good, it will give me time to get everything ready and the house decorated. Lizzy wants to go with you to help with the kids, but I think she really wants to see the zoo. Though she will never admit to that." Harry chuckles and then laughs at the sour expression on his husbands face.

"Merlin help me. She's almost worse than the kids when she gets excited! But the kids do love her, and they do feed off her excitement. This will only make for a very stressful day out for me. I hope you know I expect to be compensated for my troubles." He pointedly states to Harry, tracing a finger around Harry's belly.

"Ha! As if spending time with your kids ever warranted payment, but I will concede the matter of payment for spending the whole afternoon with an excited Lizzy so name your price, husband, but do remember…"

His words are cut off by the older man kissing him, soundly. They're both brought out of their enjoyment by the feeling of baby kicks to their hands. Both men laugh and look at the round belly. Rubbing their hands over the spot in hopes he or she would do it again. "What do you think this one is, Sev?"

"Don't care, just want it to be healthy." He scoots down to place soft kisses on Harry's stomach and then wraps his arms around Harry's waist and uses the baby bump as a pillow. Harry automatically brings his hands to the man's hair and starts running his fingers through it. They both fall silent in content.

"I love him or her so much already. I can't wait to see him…her. You've made me so happy, Harry. Having a family with you has made me the happiest man I have ever been. I wish that I had been there when you delivered our first children, but I'm so thankful that I am here now. Experiencing this with you and raising our children together. Who would have thought that the 'bat of the dungeons' would have a large family with the 'Savior of the wizarding world'." He scoffs and looks up. Yes, he has so much to be thankful for.

 **-flashback—**

Walking up the foot path to the front door, Severus squeezes Harry's hand tighter. He's nervous, anxious, and apprehensive. What if his son hates him? What if he screws this up by being… _himself_?

"You're thinking too much again." Stopping their forward motion and gripping both of his husband's hands, "He's a good kid and you will do fine. Please stop thinking so loud. Just take things slow. He will love you, Sev, just like I do, and you will adore him. I promise. Now, take a deep breath…Ok, love you. Let's go."

"Ok" Smiling at his husband's _motherly_ instincts, "Love you too."

"Lizzy! We're home!" Taking off his cloak and hanging it on the wall, he turns to the hallway where he hears Jackson running.

"Slow down buddy" he laughs as Jackson barrels into Harry almost knocking him over. "Hey, I haven't been gone that long, what's this all about?"

"Dad! Did you see him? Lizzy said you were going to see my other dad, did you?" He said into his father's side not even realizing there was someone else standing there until he heard a soft chuckle. Looking up to his dad but seeing the stranger, he immediately straightens up and smiles. "Hello, my name is Jackson. It's nice to meet you." Extending his small hand to the older man he remembers from the Alley.

"Hello child. I'm Severus Snape. It's very nice to meet you finally." He says with a little shake in his voice. This is his son! He thinks while taking the child's hand and gently squeezing. Jackson beaming back up at him.

Harry laughs and messes his son's hair. "Come on, let's go into the sitting room." Turning his son around and guiding him on to the couch. "Sev, sit anywhere, I'm going to see where Lizzy is."

"She's in the garden, dad. She's trying to figure out how to save something…I didn't understand what she's talking about." Harry nods and heads outside.

Severus watches the boy and studies his face from top to bottom. Marveling at the fact that he helped in creating something so beautiful and innocent. He envies the relationship between Harry and their son, wondering if he will ever have that with the child. He was bought out of his musings when Jackson started talking.

"Would…would you like to see my room? There's not many toys 'cause we're packing for our move to the States, but I have my exploding snaps deck there." His big eyes imploring the taller man.

Severus looks through the window to see Harry talking to a girl and decides this is the perfect opportunity to spend some one on one time with his son. "Yes, I would love to see your room. I play a mean game of exploding snap, fancy a game?"

A few minutes later they were sitting on the floor in the almost empty room. Severus is watching his son while wondering how to start a conversation he so badly wants to have. He didn't have to worry so much because Jackson started the conversation for him.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Please call me Severus. Mr. Snape was my father and I don't want to think of him when I'm spending time with you." He says gently, and smiles at the boy.

"Sev'rus, are you gonna live with us now? Are you gonna be my daddy too?"

"Would you be okay with that? If I lived with you and your dad?"

"And Lizzy too! She's not going anywhere, I heard her tell dad that." Jackson giggles. "Yea I would be okay with that 'cause that would make my daddy happy. He's been strange since we met you in Diagon Alley. He got real sick for a couple days and now he's better. And Conner told me you love each other, that you made a mistake but now you and dad should be together. So…" looking straight into his father's eyes, "Do you still love my dad? You know, like you did way back then?"

Taken aback by the intensity of the statement and the stare, Severus swallows and realizes that this child has a sharp mind and his protectiveness towards his father is fierce. Feeling a tad jealous, he pushes that emotion aside and decides that honesty is the best policy right now. He wants his family, he's burning to have it. "Yes, I love your dad with all my heart. I messed things up for us years ago and that's why I haven't been around for him and for you. But I want to change that. I would very much love to be here with you and your dad, to love you both and be a proper family. Is that something you would be okay with? Do you think we can be a family? I would very much love to be your papa and have you as my son." He whispers. "Very much…" Glassy eyes beseeching the young boy.

"Oh!" Jackson launches himself at the older man and wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him fiercely. "Do you think you can love me like you love daddy?"

Wrapping his arms around the child. "I already love you so much, a different love. A love a father has for his child. Merlin, I don't deserve this quick acceptance from you. Why child?"

Jackson moves to sit on the floor and put his hands in his lap. "I've always wanted two parents. Don't get me wrong, daddy is a great dad and Lizzy is great too, but I always felt there was something missing, that I was missing something. I think that I was missing you and just didn't know it yet. Then I met Conner. Do you know Conner?" Severus nods and Jackson continues. "He's my twin and I realized then that he was what I was missing. My other brother. And he told me about my papa. Then daddy told me about you too. Did you know we like some of the same things?"

Looking at his hands, "Well, I know that dad doesn't like girls, so I figured I wouldn't be getting a mummy anytime soon but to have a papa that love me for just being me… To be a proper family with two parents and for daddy to have someone to love him and make him happy. If you can do that without making my dad sad then I'm okay with you staying with us. Maybe I'll get a brother or sister someday!"

Severus was floored by Jacksons little speech, especially the part about siblings. Would he and Harry have more kids? Would Harry want to?

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you. Severus? Are you okay? Did you two have a good talk?" Harry asks from the doorway, leaning on the frame.

Jackson jumps up and Severus looks to Harry and smiles. "We had a great talk, right Sev'rus?"

"Yes, very enlightening. Help an old man up will you, don't just stand there." He grouses, and Harry chuckles.

 **-end flashback-**

It's been ten years since their reunion and they have been inseparable. Harry told Severus about Tate and what she did and what they meant as a family to Magic herself. Severus took the news like any typical Slytherin. He didn't like it but what's done is done and it took him a while but eventually he got over the worst of it…Connors death.

He retired from teaching at Hogwarts and moved in with Harry and Company, forming a great relationship with Jackson and a not-so-bad one with Lizzy. He would never come out and say it, but he liked her a lot from the beginning. She didn't let him push her around and he tried everything to annoy her. They acted like typical siblings. Harry always jokes with them that they are long lost brother and sister the way they act sometimes. They moved to the States like Harry planned. His company began to soar once he spent more time there and meeting the clients face to face. They didn't go into all that jazz about the-boy-who-lived crap, which made everything much easier. Severus worked from home and started an order by mail potion business and after only a year it has afforded them a great wealth.

They were happy and a year after getting back together, they renewed their vows to one another. The ceremony was small and quaint, not many people from Britain were invited. Mainly Minerva and Poppy. They decided not to expose Harry so no one else knew. Six months after their renewal Harry became pregnant with their first of three daughters. It seemed every year and a half harry was pregnant. It became the running joke that they would exceed the Weasley family in children. Tate did mention to Harry that he would end up with a big family with Severus. They had tried using contraceptives but for some reason they never worked. Go figure.

Jackson loves being an older brother. When Sabrina was born, he never left her side for the first six months. He tried to do the same for all the other children when they were born but mostly he helped Harry keep his sanity when it seemed he was losing it.

After Sabrina, they had the twins, Holly and Danica, and sons, Noah, and Alexander. Harry is six months along so far this time and like all the others, they chose not to know the sex before the birth. The theory is that this will be the last child, number seven. Seven being a magical number and how ironic it would be with everything that's transpired in the past.

With Severus here now, all the births were simple compared to Jackson's delivery. In fact, _everything_ is simpler because they are together.

Coming back to the present, Severus just smiles into Harry round belly and kisses it before getting out of bed.

"Let's get going, Love. It's going to be a long day and I for one can't wait to see Noah's face when he sees his surprise party." Severus says over his shoulder as he heads for the loo.

"Me too, he has no idea." Getting out of bed, Harry looks to the loo and smirks, "Hey! Don't use up all the hot water!"

"If you want to ensure you have plenty of hot water I suggest you hightail it in here. I might even throw in a treat if you're a good husband." Harry could hear the smirk in his husband's voice. He opens the door to the loo and steps into the steam filled room.

"Hmmm, is that a promise?" Harry says excitedly, as he closes the door behind him.

 **A/N:** That's it for this story! Thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me through my first piece of fanfiction. Please check out my profile for my other stories and I hope to have something new up in the next month so keep a look out! Please review and let me know what you thought of this story!

-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom


End file.
